Futa Lovers
by ExpressLover22
Summary: Lucy is a futanari and secretly has feelings for a certain bar maiden. Unbeknownst to her, that an S-class mage younger sister knows Lucy secret and also has a past with her Edolas counterpart. Even with love blooming in every way jealously airs it ugly head every once in awhile. (Yuri/Futa) (HARD) lemons {Short Hiatus}
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated but I decided to re-edit the story again.**

 **Also I might not be able to update my others stories unless I get an opportunity for I have exams coming up & in the process of looking for a new job.**

 **P.S. S. It still will be smutty as possible, since I do have kind of a dirty mind lol ;)**

 **CH. 1**

Already having return from a long mission, Lucy was tired and exhausted from all the fighting she had done taking a group of bandits down after they have stolen a wad of jewels from Crocus National Bank. All she wanted to do now was just sit down, rest, and order her favorite milkshake.

"Hey, Mira could you get me one tall strawberry milkshake." Lucy ask with a sweet tone.

Talking to the mesmerizing former pinup model Mirajane Strauss from behind the counter. No one in the guild knew but secretly Lucy was a futanari which is basically a girl with both genitals, she swore to herself she would never tell anyone not even her best friend Natsu who she knew could never keep a secret.

"Sure Lucy, anything for my favorite customer." Mira smiled while fixing her drink.

Lucy couldn't deny that she had feelings for Mirajane, ever since the first day she arrived in Fairy Tail. Mira was a goddess in Lucy eyes, all she wanted to do was fuck her until she couldn't walk straight for days. To be honest when she wasn't writing novels late, she was masturbating to pictures of Mirajane from Sorcerer Magazine.

" _Oh God, Mira your so fucking sexy I just wanted to take you on this counter, and bang your pussy until all my cum fill you like a balloon."_ Lucy thought subconsciously licking her lips.

Mira adding the last touches to the milkshake handed it to Lucy giving her a warm smile, that the blonde knew was her special smile that Mirajane would only show to her. In the midst of conversation between the two women, Mira jumped up startled making her chest bounce when her brother Elfman snuck up from behind to talk about a mission for two of them.

"Wow! _Mira breasts are so big, maybe bigger than mine. Oh how great it would feel to have those huge tits around my cock just rubbing my shaft up and down, while she gives me an awesome BJ. I bet she can suck a mean dick."_ Lucy still going on with her lewd thoughts didn't even realized that she had a tent growing under her skirt.

"Shit! this isn't good", Lucy ran straight out of the guild before anyone could see the raging hard-on she was sporting. Mira looking confused at why Lucy ran out real quick noticed that the blonde didn't even touch her milkshake. "What up with Lucy?" Elfman said looking straight at his sister with a confuse expression. "I don't know, but I going to stop by her house later on to see if she alright".

 **5 hours later**

After literally almost showing everyone her dick, Lucy was thankfully able to make it home in time to release all her pent up frustration from thinking about Mirajane. After about two hours of masturbation, throwing away all the rest of her tissues, the blonde sighed thinking she had finally had enough of lusting about her crush. Lucy though it would be better to focus on her novel that she was barley done with since this was her first adult story. She had come to the point in the story were the main characters consummate their love for one another, and writer block was seriously kicking her ass.

"Aw man, why can't I think of anything this sucks?" Lucy groan hitting her head on the desk.

Lucy couldn't focus at all her mind still focused on a certain bar maiden.

"Damn that Mira and her sexy body. Why does she have to look so fucking delicious?" The blonde mumbled to herself, picturing lewd thoughts of Mirajane in provocative clothing specifically bathing suits and lingerie, giving sultry poses in front of the blonde on her bed.

Unbeknownst to Lucy, Mira had just arrived at her apartment to talk to her about earlier, with just a slight knock on her door; Lucy looked up from her desk to think who would be showing up this late in the evening. Walking straight to her door, she unlocked it to be totally shock that the one person she was thinking about in her pervert mind, was standing right in front of her.

"Hi Lucy! I hope you don't mind me coming over, I was just worried about you earlier. You ran out really quickly without touching your milkshake". Lucy didn't know what to do her mind was jumping all over the place, the celestial maiden brain telling her to say that she was sick earlier, but her heart telling her to take Mira right here in the hallway with no care at all.

"Oh, it nothing I just wasn't feeling good maybe something I ate, you wanna come in I'm making Jasmine tea." Lucy said smiling to Mira trying to suppress her lewd thoughts.

"I would love some Jasmine tea, it's my favorite." Mira replied walking inside the apartment to take a seat on the couch. Lucy wasted no time running into the kitchen to brew up the tea so Mira didn't have to wait long.

Lucy was thinking really hard, contemplating on ideas on having a normal conversation with Mira without trying to pounce on the poor girl and make her start screaming the blonde name. While Lucy was so in trance she didn't hear footsteps approaching behind her.

"Lucy you alright? you're so deep in thought I'm thinking your head going to exploded." Mirajane laughing at the spaced out blonde.

"Oh! Mira I didn't hear you approach, it nothing here the tea ready." Lucy replied.

Lucy finishing pouring a batch, handed a cup to Mira and sat down at her desk to look up and stare at the white hair goddess, feeling herself getting a warm feeling between her legs.

"Yummy! That delicious I didn't know you can make such great tea Lucy. I might need you behind the counter some days with me." Mira said giving a wink and bright smile on her face, which Lucy realized was Mira special smile only meant for the blonde beauty.

"Mira you know you can take your coat off you must be hot in that thing?" Lucy said trying to push her lustful lewd thoughts away.

Mira did just what Lucy ask standing up to take off her huge overcoat since it was really warm in her place. Once Mira took off her overcoat, Lucy came to regret even opening her big mouth about the damn coat. Under the coat, Mira was wearing a short sexy vamp goth maroon red crimson wine burgundy zipper V-neck satin mini dress, that stop right above the knee. Lucy eyed Mirajane like she was a famous pornstar, the dress hugging every curve of Mira, showing off every unique asset that the older woman sported so well. The dress V-neck leaving nothing to the imagination of the Take-Over mage cleavage, that damn near was about to pop out. Lucy felt a slight twitch in her shorts, trying to keep her composure didn't work out when open her mouth and yelled "MIRA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?".

"Oh! I accidentally ruin my other dress so I had to borrow Lisanna dress while mine is at the cleaners." Mira said trying to pull the dress up a little to cover her cleavage. The celestial maiden felt another twitch in her pajama pants, knowing that her little Lucy was getting bigger. Lucy mind focusing on two important things one how fucking sexy Mirajane looks right now, and two how Lisanna had one of these dresses that were like super expensive to buy. The blonde thinking to hard to which she felt throbbing pain, didn't even hear Mira when she was calling out to her.

"Lucy...Lucy, you don't think the dress shows too much right? "Mira ask blushing a little.

"N-No, I think y-you look fine in it." Lucy stuttered a little, feeling her cock hardened from the sight of Mira in the sultry dress.

Mira bending over for a minute to pick up her coat to hang it up, gave Lucy a full view of her beautiful humongous pale white breasts, that she hope would pop out any minute from it tight confinement.

"Lucy since you made the tea, I'll take the cups back in the kitchen and wash them. If that alright with you?" Mira asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, go ahead I don't mind." Lucy said trying her best to shift position.

Soon as Mira started walking into the kitchen all Lucy could do was stare at the round bubble butt ass in the tight dress. It was too much for Lucy now, she couldn't handle it no more, she either had to fuck Mirajane or run out of her apartment to a dark desert alley and stroke herself until she was completely dry. Once finish drying off the dishes, Mira walked back into the bedroom to tell Lucy she was done, when out of no where she was pin to the ground with the celestial mage hovering over her.

"L-Lucy what are y-you doing? Get Off!" Mira stuttering her words trying to push the blonde girl.

"No can do Mira, I want you. I need you. Your to fucking sexy right now." Lucy said leaning down to her neck to inhale her sweet perfume smell of cherry and peppermint.

Mira blushing at Lucy words gasp when she felt Lucy hot breath on her neck from the blonde inhaling her scent. Mira was about to protest again, when a slight moan escaped her mouth when she felt something slippery and wet moving in circles around her neck. Lucy hearing the moan, slipped her tongue out again, this time sliding it up and down from Mirajane neck to her ear, sucking on the outer shell, earning another moan from the white hair model.

"L-Lucy...ah... please stop this now...we are nakama." Mira replied trying to hold back the moan that so desperately wanted to escape her lips.

"Don't hold back your moans Mira, I want to hear those sexy noises."

Lucy feeling Mirajane trying not use all her strength to hurt the blonde, but just enough to try to get out her grasp, made the blonde had to move fast and quick. Mirajane almost pushing Lucy completely off her was, surprise when she was slam back down, with a pair of soft lips attached to hers'. Mira widening her eyes to see that Lucy was indeed kissing her right now, making weird thoughts run through her head that she couldn't understand. Lucy on the other hand slanted her lips across Mirajane lips feeling the sweet peachy taste of her lip gloss. The blonde enjoying the taste, nipped at the girl lips, bring her lower lips between her teeth, earning a gasp from Mira.

"AH… Luc… nhg…Lucy stop." Mira trying to speak, but couldn't stop the plump strawberry lips that were dominating her small peach ones.

"Mira stop fighting this and let me take you. You're so beautiful Mirajane let me love you." Lucy said with a look of lust surrounding her face, before pushing her lips right back on the older woman', this time forcing her tongue inside to feel the warm wet cavern of Mira mouth. Lucy loving the feeling of her tongue swirling with Mira, makes her ecstatic that she is dominating the older S-class mage.

"Ah... ng… mmm... Mira you taste so good. I want to make you cum right now." Lucy husky said swapping spit with the Demon Take-Over mage under her. Mira using what left of her will power was still trying to push off the blonde but was failing miserably. Before long, Lucy let Mira mouth go and started kissing down her neck leaving love bits on each part of her snow white skin.

"Ah… L-Lucy please stop!" Mira said trying to reason with the blonde. The celestial mage just kept going down the sexy bar maiden body licking, nipping, and sucking all around her neck.

"Mirajane your so beautiful. Your skin is so soft and smooth, I get hard just thinking about this body of yours." Lucy said sucking on the white hair woman pulse point on her neck.

"W-what hard? what do you mean hard Lucy, you're a girl?" Mira questioned looking confused and flustered from the blonde assault.

Lucy knew she had to tell Mirajane the truth, before she truly enjoy the S-mage temple. The blonde sighing and shrugging her shoulder let go of the white haired goddess, much to Mira appreciation, and proceed to stand up right in front of the she-devil face. Lucy smirking down to the sexy mage flustered face, pulled her pajama pants down slightly to show the white hair goddess her bulge in her underwear. Mirajane slanting her eyes thinking she seeing things, literally almost fell back when she widened her eyes to determine indeed that the Heartfilia heiress Lucy Heartfilia had an actually bulge outlining her panties.

"L-L-LUCY! You're a…a...FUTANARI!" Mira yelled with a shocked face, feeling the color in her face drop, not before she felt soft hands covering her mouth.

"Shhh… don't yell to the whole damn neighborhood." Lucy crouching down to cover the Take-Over mage mouth in time, before her landlady could come upstairs and complain about the noise.

"Yes! I'm a futanari but I don't want anyone else at the guild to know, I only wanted to show this to you Mira." Lucy said donning a frown on her face.

"Why me?" Mira asked in a calm tone, being confused and nervous still in the whole matter.

"Because like I said before, I want you Mirajane Strauss!" Lucy yelled not loud but to a pitch with some emotional relief calming her from actually telling Mirajane her dark secret..

"This may be a surprise to you but I'm in love with you Mirajane Strauss. Every time I see, feel, or smell you near me, I just want to ripe that cute frilly pink dress off your delicious body and fuck you in so many positions until your legs are so sore that you can't walk for days on end." Lucy said with a stern look, showing the older woman she was dead serious.

Mirajane with no words to register how she felt at the moment, lean forward putting her hand on Lucy cheek, much to the girl surprise.

"Lucy, I didn't know you felt that way about me." Mira looking at the blonde with a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

 _"It so weird I didn't think that my heart could beats this fast. Lucy what are doing to me? How can you have such a strong affect on me?"_ Mirajane thought seeing how the look in the blonde eyes were of complete love and desire, which she no one has ever shown her before.

Before Mirajane could utter anymore words, Lucy pinned the bar maiden back onto the floor. Lucy nuzzling her legs between Mira thighs started rubbing her semi-erect member over Mira panties.

"Now that I have given my little love confession where were we beautiful?" Lucy said in a seductive tone.

Lucy not waiting for Mira reply, lean back down to slant her lip over Mirajane, forcing her tongue back down Mira throat. Lucy seeing that Mira was still not responding back like she wanted her to, brought one hand down from the girl wrist. The blonde opening her eyes to see Mirajane eyes seal tight started running her slender fingers under Mirajane dress, feeling her smooth and soft skin.

"Ah…Lucy...please." Mirajane moaned. Lucy gliding her tongue right over Mira, ran her other hand up the bar maiden side feeling every curve on her beautiful body that was every man desire, but was now Lucy. Mira sensing pleasure running it course to her nether regions could feel her panties getting soaked, from Lucy small thrusts. Coming to the conclusions that the blonde was not backing off from her, Mira couldn't hold back her moans anymore when she felt Lucy hand brush the side of her breast. Mira not really sure of herself, surrender to her pleasure and force back her dominance in the kiss, much to the blonde appreciation.

"Ah…Mira, I gonna fuck you so hard that you'll become pregnant.'' Lucy said with a husky tone.

"I-Is that even possible? I mean your still a woman." Mira said slightly nervous knowing she wanted to have kids one day, but never knew it would be with a woman, a futanari to be at least. That futanari being Lucy as well.

"Sure it is. I'm a special kind of futanari also counting my magic." Lucy said with a devilish grin.

"Wait what do you mean Lucy?'' Mira questioned back wondering how it was even certain.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but right now all I want is you Mirajane."

Lucy was done talking, from here on out all she wanted to hear was Mira moans. Lucy furiously grabbed Mira breasts with both hands, fondling them with her fingers rubbing against those perky nipples. Lucy pushed only her tongue inside Mira mouth swirling their tongue together in a perfect sync motion. Lucy repeatedly thrusting her erection onto Mira panties could feel the woman wetness seeping through her shorts. Lucy tilt her head to deepen the kiss, swallowing her lover moans and sweet mewls. Mira not denying her wants, wrapped her legs behind Lucy back, rubbing her slender fingers through the blonde silky golden hair. Lucy moaned to the feeling of Mira slender fingers rubbing and scratching her scalp through her locks. Knowing her now _girlfriend_ needed to breath Lucy unattached her mouth from Mira, still thrusting onto her soaked panties.

"Oh! seem you gotten really wet down here. Guess I need to take care of that for you." Lucy purred in Mira ear sending a shiver down her spine.

Lucy licked and nibbled Mira ear shell, hearing sweet mewls coming from the beautiful mage. Mira couldn't control the noises coming out her mouth, feeling the celestial maiden nipping and sucking on her neck, and collarbone she couldn't contain her loud moan slipping from her mouth.

"AHH…Mm…" Lucy inwardly smirking, pleased with getting Mira to make those kinds of sounds just for her made the blonde to happy. Lucy having not let go of Mira breasts starting squishing and squeezing them really hard trying to tempt more moans out of her. Mira not used to all this roughness, panties were get wetter and wetter by the minute. Mira never knowing that she would be all out dominated in this lewd act, couldn't help but love the feeling of Lucy ravishing her body, even though she would never guess that their was another lesbian somewhat in the guild besides her and a few others. Mirajane having full understanding of her sexuality somewhat had a small crush on the blonde celestial mage when she had first join the guild. Mirajane not trying to pursue her, though she had liked Natsu or Gray and wasn't into girls. Oh how wrong she led herself to believe, even with Lucy dark secret it excited Mirajane even more. Mirajane wanting to feel Lucy more started to grind her panties against Lucy forceful thrusts.

Feeling Mira rub her panties over her hardness, Lucy groan to the sweet feeling. Tired of being on the floor, Lucy grabs Mira thighs, and lifted both of them, walking straight over to her bed to sit down with her lover straddling her lap. Lucy kissing Mirajane again this time with Mira kissing back in full force, excited the blonde even more. Lucy sliding her hands up her lovers thighs pushing the dress up a little so Lucy could get the full view of Mira panties and creamy thighs. Lucy grabbed Mira ass and started kneading it, while her lover sucked on her tongue. Lucy ripped Mira soaked panties off with no hesitation wanting to thrust on Mirajane bare naked core. Throwing her rip panties somewhere in the room, the blonde returned to kneading the older woman rear again earning more sensual moans from Mira mouth.

Finally taking her hands off her girlfriend ass, Lucy started unzipping Mira dress from the front, getting a beautiful view of her lover pale white milky skin. Once unzipped Lucy grabbed both sides of the dress pulling it back letting Mira double G tits flop out all in front of her girlfriend face. Lucy in a complete daze, just from seeing the size of Mira breasts could feel her already hard dick growing in length and width.

"Damn Mira I knew your breasts were big, but this is fucking ridiculous." Lucy hot breath fanning over her lover breasts, couldn't help but just to gaze at how plump and voluptuous they looked.

"Please Lucy don't stare at them like that." Mirajane said turning her head with red dotting both her cheeks.

"Why not Mira there so huge and beautiful. What's you cup size?" Lucy ask, curious of what she was about play with.

"There...um... G." Mirajane replied in silent whisper.

Lucy stun by that couldn't help, but to smile at hearing Mirajane cup size.

"Wow Mira! Mine are H, but yours are still huge." Lucy said with a wide smile.

The Celestial mage wanting to see how her perky pink erect nipples taste, grabbed one in her hand, and gave a long sensual lick to her lover nipple earning a sultry moan from the girl in her lap. Grinning mischievously the blonde futa wrapped her whole lips around Mira nipple, sucking on it like a new born baby.

"Ahh…Oh Yes! Lucy that feels so good." Mira feeling her body becoming hot, wrapped her arms around Lucy head pulling the futa closer to push more of her mound into the blonde mouth.

Lucy still sucking on her lover nipple, licked the pink nub a few more times, before pulling it between her teeth earning a gasp of pain mix with pleasure from Mirajane. Knowing she wanted to give Mira the pleasure she so rightly deserve, Lucy opens her mouth wider taking more of the milky mound into her mouth. Lucy pinch and pull Mirajane other nipple so it wouldn't be left out of the act. Mirajane loving the feeling so much moan Lucy name begging for more. Lucy releasing Mira left tit with a 'pop' sound, look to see that Mira breast was a bright red like a white hair woman lipstick. Admiring her work she proceeded do the same following on the right side.

"Mmm…Lucy don't stop! Please don't stop!" Mira pleading while gyrating her wet pussy onto Lucy hard member.

Once Lucy was done sucking Mira right tit, leaving it red just like the left, she flipped both of them over with her on top. Lucy kisses Mira while rubbing her thigh, Mira not wanting to let Lucy have all the dominate role, reached up and grab one of the blonde breast, earning a moan from the futanari. Lucy breaking the kiss, sits up to straddle Mira waist while taking her top and bra off letting her double G hangout so Mira could get a better feel. Mira feeling her clit throbbing raised up and engulfed one of Lucy nipples into her mouth earning a sexy moan from her sexy futanari lover.

"Ah...Mira that feels so good, keep going." Lucy moaned.

Mira wanting to take some control in this sexual act, push Lucy on her back and licked her lover nipples up and down swirling the pink appendage all over her perky nubs. Lucy moans loving the attention Mira was giving her breasts. Mirajane stopping her assault for a minute to get up, pulled the rest of her dress off with nothing but her naked body standing in front of Lucy. Lucy feeling her stomach churn just from the beautiful site of Mira bare body, made her the happiest person every.

"Mira, you're so damn sexy. I can't wait to put my dick inside your tight pussy and make you mine." Lucy said with pure adulterated lust in her eyes.

"Well before we get to that i want to have a taste of you baby." Mira purred seductively climbing back on to the bed.

Mira having climb back on the bed kiss Lucy with some force, wanting to make sure her lover received the best pleasure she was about to deliver. Sucking on Lucy tongue, Mira hands were busy untying and pulling Lucy pajama pants down with her panties as well. Retracting from the kiss, Mira climb down and came face to face with a monster, Lucy dick springing to life and standing straight made Mira gasp just from the fullness of it. Knowing it must had be about 10 inches, just the thought of this wondrous monster being inside her just made Mirajane pussy leak more juices from her throbbing core. Mirajane feeling her insides burning stronger than before with just wanting, to feel her pussy be ravished and pounded in by Lucy shaft, made the she-devil just horny with need. Lucy seeing Mira expression made the blonde smirked to herself, feeling complete happiness from her personal pride and joy.

"Wow! Lucy I knew you were special, but it turns out your extra special than I thought." Mira said wrapping one hand around the monster cock earning a hiss from the celestial mage mouth.

"Well what can i say?...ah... I'm just damn lucky that all." Lucy replied with a laugh.

Mira pussy just constantly dripping with her juices, looked at the humongous cock right in front of her wanting to taste the very essence that hidden inside it. Not wanting to keep her lover waiting, Mirajane taking the hand wrapped around the huge cock, started stroking Lucy cock moving her hand up and down, bring her thumb up to rub against the slit earning a moaned from Lucy loving the sensual handjob she was given right now. Mira kept stroking Lucy harder and rougher wanting to make Lucy cum all over her, she would never tell anyone except Lucy, but Mira before the celestial mage every join the guild, was a slut that use to sleep with multiple of women one being the mighty Titania Erza Scarlet who was her ex-lover.

Lucy couldn't take anymore of the pleasure she was receiving knowing that Mira was trying dominate her was not something the blonde wanted. Lucy knowing Mirajane was strong in power and strength, didn't mean that she could overpower the mighty Lucy Heartfilia in relationships and sexual pleasure. Lucy was about to grab Mira, when the wicked she-devil grab Lucy balls with her other hand and started massaging them, leaving Lucy to fall back and groan to perfect blissful feeling. Mira seeing that Lucy was falling vulnerable to her touches, couldn't help but to see the thick throbbing pulse on the size of her futa lover dick twitching to such pleasure. Mira mouth watering just from seeing the throbbing member knew what she wanted next, and damn well was going to get it. Mira leans in next to Lucy throbbing cock, and gave a long wet sloppy lick to the side earning a loud moan from her blonde goddess mouth.

Ah...Shit! Mira your licking my dick." Lucy groan enjoying her lover tongue licking her member.

Mira starts licking Lucy dick all around imaging it was a big lollipop, lick after lick Mira tongue was gliding over the pulsing member. Mira couldn't do nothing but moan to the warm thickness she was tasting, going all the way down to the base Mira sucked Lucy cock pulling some skin between her teeth earning a yelp from her lover, making she-devil smirk to her action. Lucy understanding if this kept on going Mira was gonna totally dominate her in this relationship, and the celestial key holder was not about to let that happen. Without even thinking, Lucy pushes Mira off her leaping off the bed to stand straight up and glare at the white hair vixen.

"W-Whats wrong Lucy?" Mira asked eyeing her lover with a confused look.

"There no way in hell I'm letting you take over this relationship with you sneaky ways you she-devil" Lucy replied with a fierce aura surrounding her.

"Huh? I don't get what your saying?" Mira said in a innocent tone trying to hide her evil little tactics, hoping Lucy would fall for it. Sadly though that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm saying that you may be more powerful and dominate in battle, but I'm King/Queen when coming to sexual relationships with women." Lucy replied striking a weird flexing muscle pose, that made some sweat drop from Mira forehead.

 _"What the hell have I gotten myself into with this girl?"_ Mirajane speaking in her mind, praying she isn't going wrong about being with Lucy right now after the blonde did a weird pose like she Xena or something.

Before Mira could open her mouth to reply, Lucy had dragged her off the bed to kneel in front of her. Grabbing a strong grip of Mira hair but not to hard to hurt the girl, Lucy pulled the bar maiden mouth right to where the tip of her shaft was touching Mirajane lips. Mira looking up at Lucy intense gaze could see the emotions that was flowing through her lovers eyes being lust, love,want, need, and pure adulterated sexual desire. Mira knowing what Lucy wanted, didn't need her lover permission to give her what she needed. Mirajane opening her mouth took Lucy dick inside and start giving her the best blowjob that the blonde will crumble to knees for the older woman to not stop. Lucy moaning to the wet tight feeling of Mira mouth started thrusting into her lover mouth trying to see how much she could take without harming her.

"Mmm...ahh...Lucy your cock taste so fucking good."

"Shit! Mira...ah...your so awesome at this. Such a tight throat." Lucy moan kneading both her breasts and thrusting into Mira mouth at the same time.

Mira wanting more of the delicious cock down her throat started bobbing her head back and forth trying to deepthroat as much as she could. Mira tasting some of the salty bitter pre-cum from the slit couldn't take the throbbing heat coming from her womanhood, and began fingering herself. Plunging two fingers into her core, Mira pump as deep as she could, curving her fingers so they could hit her g-spot, while at the same time making slurping and gagging noises on monstrous cock.

" **Slurping**...Lucy your dick twitching in my mouth...hehe that means it almost ready to explode... **Gagging**."

"Ah Fuck! Mira faster, use those fucking huge tits of yours." Lucy groan putting both her hand on Mira heads, pushing the white hair vixen as far down as she could.

"You must really love my breasts a lot?"

"Yeah! I really love them even more if they wrapped around my dick."

Mira loving Lucy dirty talk, took both her hands on the side of her breasts and squished them of around the long throbbing length. Lucy moaning to the feeling, starts unbeknownst to herself thrusting in between Mira beautiful breast earning sexy mewls from her girlfriend. Mirajane sliding her breasts back and forth trying to keep up with Lucy powerful thrust enjoyed how hot and hard Lucy shaft felt between her huge mounds. Mira sticking her tongue out to licked the wet moist head of the cock tasted more pre-cum from the slit. The she-devil engulfing the cock into her mouth again at the same time getting titty fucked by Lucy felt the 10 inch dick twitching inside her mouth, knowing the blonde release was coming on. Mira feeling another twitch proceeded to bob faster making more sloppy slurping and gagging noises, having some saliva leak from her lips.

"Ah...dammit Mira I about to cum..."

" **Slurp**...Give it to me Lucy... **Gag**...Give me all your creamy white cum..."

Lucy thrusting as powerful as she could felt her dick ready to explode, and she was going to let Mira drink all of it. Mira bobbing faster and faster while still using her breasts deepthroat as far as she could ready to taste her evening treat.

"SHIT! SHIT! Mira here it comes...ah...take it all." Lucy moan loud knowing there was nowhere for Mira to go, with the blonde hard grip on the older woman hair.

"Yes! Lucy...mmm...give to me, I want to taste your girly penis cum." Mira mumbling her words with a dick still her mouth.

"Mira I- I'm cumming...AHHHH" Lucy yelled sending five huge streams of cum down Mira throat, like a fire hose.

Mira swallowing as much as she ccould, felt her throat filling up, and pulled back quick letting the rest of the semen cover her face and tits. Once all her cum was done squirting out like a water hose, Lucy crossed her arms and smirked to herself feeling proud of her work seeing Mira covered head to toe with her cum. Mira licking the cum off her breasts swallowed it and the rest in her mouth down her throat making a huge gulping sound, while at the same time rubbing her clit eyeing Lucy still harden dick ready for it to be inside her.

"Wow, Mira I didn't know you were this slutty. Playing with yourself in front of me while still licking my cum off your tits." Lucy said in a husky voice making Mira juices leak more from the blonde dirty talk.

"Ah...Lucy fuck me, Fuck me please." Mira pleading with with lust filled eyes, while kneading her right breast her in hand.

Mira laying back down on her back, spread her legs wide showing Lucy all her womanhood, while rubbing her clit and fingering herself chanting Lucy name like a mantra for more pleasure. Lucy wanting to oblige her lover request, drop to her knees, and crawl to the she-devil with a primal like expression that turn on even more. The celestial maiden grabbing the bar maiden hands, removed her older woman fingers from her drenched core. Lucy leaning down blew some hot air onto Mira clit making S-class mage whimper and mewl. Lucy taking her middle finger starts rubbing it up and down on Mirajane soak slit, while still blowing some hot air on Mira clit. Smirking to herself the celestial mage takes her thumb and starts rubbing in circles the older woman clit while giving a long wet lick to her lover soaking folds.

"Ah...s-shit, Lucy keep going. Lick my pussy baby." Mira moan loving the oral pleasure her pussy was receiving from Lucy wet appendage.

Lucy removing her thumb from Mira clit, pushes both her middle and index inside her lover hole fingering her while wrapping her lips around Mirajane delectable clit sucking it vigorously. Mira thrashing her head back and forth couldn't take the sweet intense pleasure, Lucy pumping her fingers faster curve them against her tight walls making her girlfriend scream from the attack on her womanhood.

"Come on Mira...mmm...I know your pussy can take more than two fingers." Lucy mischievously smirking before adding a third finger inside the she-devil soaked core.

Mira screaming and moaning to the strong thrust the blonde fingers were giving, made the white hair woman joyous with the dominate bliss her pussy was being given. Mira taking both her hands, started kneading her breasts wanting to cum so bad. Lucy still fingering Mira pussy and sucking her clit, take her spare hand, and moves one of Mira hands off her breasts and places her own on top pinching Mirajane nipple with her nails digging into the flesh. Mira stomach clenching tightly, could feel her orgasm about to come. The white hair bar maiden whimper more from the strong fingering, begs Lucy to take her fingers out an use her tongue to finish her off.

"Lucy...ngh...Please use your tongue. I want you to taste me." Mira moaning while pulling her nipple that she still had her other hand on.

"Mmm...Mira your so slutty. I love that about you, I want to drink your juices now." Lucy replied pulling her fingers out her lover, and finishing her off by putting her tongue in Mira core slurping up every juices she could get into her mouth. Plunging her tongue in and out, Lucy take her thumb again and rub Mira clit so she can cum in her mouth. Lucy rubbing harder and harder, could feel Mira walls contracting around her tongue, ready to give the futa all her sweet essence. Mira moans getting louder, lets out a loud scream when her orgasm finally comes in full force like a tsunami. Lucy feeling her girlfriend squirts running into her mouth, laps up every sweet nectar Mira could give her making sure she didn't miss one single drop. Lucy finally looking up from between her lovers legs to see Mira face completely red, her eyes half-lidded with lust in them, and panting trying to come down from her intense orgasm, gave the blonde such pride.

"Itadakimasu!" Lucy groans lapping up the last little drops of Mira juices.

Lucy climbing over Mira gave her a heated fiery kiss, so she can taste herself on the heiress tongue. Mira tasting her juices sucked on Lucy tongue, while stroking the blonde cock, and rubbing it against her folds. Lucy tilting her head deepens the kiss, making sure her and Mira tongue were swirling in sync swallowing all of the S-class mage moans. Pulling back from the kiss, with only a line of saliva connecting their lips, Mira continue to rub Lucy shaft up and down her slick wet core covering the tip with her juices, readying herself for the best fuck in her life. Lucy seeing Mira doings, grabs her making the white hair beauty let go of her girlfriend shaft, bringing both of them up to stand. Lucy drags Mirajane into the kitchen pushing the girl over the table with her back to the cold tile. Lucy grabs Mira thighs lining herself up at her lover entrance readying herself to plunge into heaven gates.

"Get ready Mira! I'm about to fuck you so hard, you won't want to fuck anyone else after this."

"Oh yes! fuck me Lucy, give me your big fat cock."

Not needing any permission, Lucy pushes the tip inside Mira hole, feeling the sweet tightness of her lover pussy squeezing the life almost out her dick. Mirajane moans in bliss over the fulnessl and thickness of Lucy dick filling every inch. _"Oh God! Lucy is so big...ahh...she spreading me so fucking wide, none of my past lovers can compare to her, not even Erza. That goodness i dump that cheating bitch...ahh..."_ Mira thoughts came to a halt, letting herself moan loud when Lucy finally sheath her shaft inside her. Lucy having reach Mira womb, takes a moment to appreciate the sweet feeling of Mira tight pussy, taking all of the blonde 10 inch dick inside her warm hole.

"F-Fuck! Mira your so fucking tight. I love it. Your pussy feels so warm and good like the sun in Fiji." Lucy husky voice dropping to a deeper tone than it already was.

"Ahhh... L-Lucy your so big. I can feel you near my womb." Mira moaned in reply, running one hand down the heiress tone stomach.

Lucy smirking a cocky grin pulls out so only her tip is left in, mischievously smiling the blonde thrusts back in with force into Mirajane, earning a scream from her lover. Lucy loving the feeling of fucking her lover crazy, just drove her wild. Mirajane moaning crazy to the hard and rough thrusting, wraps her legs behind Lucy ass bringing the celestial maiden closer so Mira could feel more of those deep hard thrusts. Lucy feeling every inch of Mira walls contracting couldn't take anymore, lifting Mira leg over her shoulder Lucy pushes even farther into Mira, bringing more moans out the older woman mouth.

"Ahhh...L-Lucy yes, yes...ahhh... give me more please." Mira screaming to the rough ravishing her pussy was being given.

Lucy picks Mira up with both legs still wrapped around the blonde waist and her arms around her neck. Lucy proceeding to jackhammer Mira while standing taking one of her tits into mouth, while kneading the she-devil perfect ass. Mira eyes dark with lust and her tongue hanging out, has some drool spilling from the left side of her mouth. Lucy moans herself feeling Mira juices coming from her pussy, running down the side of the blonde futanari leg.

"Ah shit! Mira you so wet for me.'' Lucy purrs in Mirajane ear.

Mira not even listening to Lucy words, was to in tune with the rough fucking hers she was receiving. Lucy turning Mira around in her arms, still holding a tight grip on her thighs. The blonde again proceeding to roughly plow the former pinup model pussy with more forces, begins kisses Mira neck, leaving more bit mark than before on her skin.

"YES, YES LUCY FUCK ME...ahhh...FUCK ME BABY, FUCK THIS TIGHT PUSSY." Mirajane voice getting louder and louder was turning the celestial futa from hearing her lover screams on some octaves notes.

Lucy feeling Mira walls contracting knows she about to cum, decided to make this an intense orgasm for the white hair vixen to remember. Lucy pulling out one her keys changes into one of her star dress forms.

" **STAR DRESS:VIRGO FORM"** Lucy yells changing into her maid outfit.

Mira slightly confuse why Lucy is using her keys, to change into an outfit in the middle of sex, understand later when Lucy uses Virgo speed and starts drilling inside her core. Mira feeling Lucy cock hitting her cervix bringing an intense orgasm on turns the she-devil moans into nothing but screams, making Lucy grin knowing she wants Mira to cum in full force than she every cum before. Mirajane knowing she can't take this brutal intense force inside her womanhood, feels her stomach clenching really tight. With one last speedy strong thrust Mira cums all over Lucy dick, milking all of her cock with a intense orgasm that she never had before. Mirajane spilling her all juices out, squirts the rest all on Lucy leg. Mira tongue hanging out like a bitch in heat, with lustful eyes feels her pussy has been damage and pleasured beyond repaired.

"Don't pass out on me yet Mira, I've waited to long for this." Lucy said trying to catch her breath.

Lucy carrying Mira back into the bedroom pushed her over the desk, knocking everything else off so only Mira back was facing the celestial mage front. Lucy grinning triumphantly knew that women loved being fucked like sluts with the doggy-style position it was her favorite after all. _"I can't wait to make Mira scream again, she thinks I didn't know she was slut before I came...Hehe...I heard all the nasty rumors from Cana over the years even how she a full on lesbian, trying to hide it._ _Same with half of my friends I knew were lesbians. Even my teammate Erza, which somewhat surprise me. Also hearing from my drunkard friend that both my teammate and lover had a thing in the past, but broke up over a scandal made me not really care since they weren't together anymore_ _."_ Lucy smirking to finally claiming Mirajane for herself.. Having first heard from the card mage Cana that Mira was actually a lesbian, and that she had fuck around throughout most of her life with different women, came kind of a surprise to the blonde. Seeing that Mirjane look so innocent, but with her she-devil tactics really didn't leave nothing to Lucy surprise. Lucy honestly couldn't have cared since she was somewhat a whore having fuck so many women before joining Fairy Tail. Even when the guild disbanded for a year some of the sexy models back at her old job in Crocus would be ravished by the blonde futanari every now and then.

Lucy loved women, she worship them. Always thinking she might have liked guys, she came to the conclusions that they just weren't her type. All she loved was seeing sexy women dress up like innocent dolls or sluts strutting around trying to gain guys attentions to every advantaged. Though seeing how some of the guys would just taut the girls or turn them down just made Lucy blood boil. So when the heiress had an opportunity, she would dive in and give the women pleasure beyond belief. Hell! when trying to stop Nirvana from destroying Wendy former guild Cait Shelter, Lucy had screwed Angel from Oracion Seis since they had made a bet when they fought against each other. Lucy winning the bet, much to Angel disappointment, was speechless when the blonde futanari told the silver hair goddess that she wanted to fuck her silly. Angel being the bitch that she was went against it, but was overly surprise when the blonde easily overpowered her and ended up getting her to cave in so easily. Even after when Lucy team received help from her looking for the master in Alvarez, and Lucy had called her beautiful, Angel blushed a solid red from the blonde word. The former Oracion Seis member having pulled Lucy into her chambers far away from her team, gave the blonde a blowjob and let her plow her for simply just calling her beautiful.

Even now Lucy thinking how she heard that Mira use to date Erza thoroughly pissed the celestial mage off for some reason, since Lucy believed Erza had no right on having claims on Mirajane heart. They were just to different. Cana telling Lucy that Erza was to blame and that she had broke Mira heart very bad, made the Demon Take- Over mage to stop talking to the requip mage every again. Lucy not wanting to focus on the whole drama between her girlfriend and her ex, went back to focusing on pleasuring her lover that she was so in tune with at first.

"Now that I have you bent over for me let see how you like taking it from behind." Lucy chuckled a little knowing Mirajane would fully love the feeling of being taken hard from her backside.

"L-Lucy please stick it in. I want you to fuck this dirty slut tight pussy." Mirajane moaned looking at her lover with desire in her voice and eyes.

Being turned on from Mira gaze, Lucy waist no time and furiously pushed inside Mira tight hole, earning a sexy loud moan from the white hair goddess. Lucy moaning to the wet juices coming from Mira womanhood, leans over an gives a long sensual lick with a few kisses to her lover back. Mira moans get louder again from feeling Lucy cock hit her womb with so much force, turns around to beg her blonde futa to give hard slaps to her butt, loving the dominate celestial mage persona.

"Ahhh...L-Lucy slaps my ass baby...mmm...Please slap my ass!" her moans making her walls clench around Lucy member brings a moan from the blonde turning her on to Mira request.

" **SLAP**...Well I didn't know you were this kinky Mira... **SLAP**... **SLAP**... **SLAP** " Lucy slapping as hard as she could seeing Mira ass turn a bright red aim to please the blonde.

Lucy still in her Virgo Stardress decided that she finally could cum full force inside Mira womb, filling her up with all her warm seed. Lucy focusing on her magic, grab both of Mira arms pulling them back an proceeded into jackhammering like a craze maniac into Mira pussy, bringing screams from the white hair beauty. Mira loving how Lucy was fucking her roughly and super fast clenched her walls to return the favorite, making Lucy hiss and groan to the tightness.

"SHIT! Mira I'm close"

"Yea! me to...ahhh...L-Lucy I'm cumming...I'm cumming"

" **MIRA** "

" **LUCY** "

No longer being able to hold on Lucy cums all inside Mira pussy, the same time Mira having brought on another orgasm. Lucy spewing six long shots of cum inside Mira, moaned from feeling Mira orgasm milking all of her sperm. Pulling out from her lover hole, the blonde grin seeing her seed pouring out of the model abused pussy, at the same time hearing her lover pant trying to come down from her powerful high. Mirajane on the other hand felt nothing but pure ecstasy from the sexy rough fucking she just received by the sexy blonde Lucy. Pushing herself up a little could, feel the sperm pouring out her womanhood. Mira taking one of her fingers, scoops up a small amount an brings it to her mouth, sticking it in to suck on the mixture of her and Lucy essence. Lucy seeing Mira do this act, pulls the pinup model into a fierce embrace, forcing a passionate kiss on her lover lips. Mira loving Lucy kiss, tilts her head to deepen the kiss sticking her tongue in to let Lucy have a taste of both their essence together. Lucy moans to the taste of both her and Mira mix together inside her mouth.

Pulling apart Lucy looks at Mira and notices lust still roaming around her eyes, Lucy inwardly smirking to herself concludes that she only one that can bring Mira to full blown sexual ecstasy.

"Well now Mira, it seems that you belong to me now." Lucy purrs into her lover ear, while the same time kneading her rear again.

"I've always belong to you Lucy. I'm your woman now. You slut to do with and please." Mira replied shivering to Lucy hot breath running down her neck, feeling the celestial futa lick and nip her neck.

"Well I'm glad you know that my goddess. Now how about we head off to bed."

"Sounds good"

Lucy taking a hold of Mira hand led them to the bed, to get some well reserved rest. Lucy smiling to herself having Mira this close, couldn't wait to have some more fun tomorrow well more fun than she will bargain for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone so you saw what i posted on the re-edit CH.1 then you know I have re-edited all the other chapter as well.**

 **Hope you enjoy them!**

 **Thanks for reviews to!**

* * *

 **CH.2**

A wake up call in Fiore was never the best thing for Lucy when opening her brown eyes to come face to face with the bright light peaking through the curtains of her window. The only difference about today though that the heiress was so joyous about the bright morning, was that when the sun radiated it bright light that it sat upon an angel with long white hair that curls at the end in a sleeping beauty slumber. Lucy yawing to herself lifted up a little letting the covers slide down her body exposing her breasts. Looking down to watch her lover chest rise and fall, the blonde futa recalled all the time she would stare at Mirajane from afar hoping that one day she can have her in bed, to see just how beautiful she looked up close.

"God, you're beautiful" Lucy whispered running her thumb on the she-devil cheek.

Even being so close to her right now, Lucy could still smell the amazing stench of post blissful after sex coming off the white hair goddess skin. Mira stirring in her sleep turn a little letting the covers fall from her as well, exposing the creamy milky delicates that were her breasts, both erect from the cool air. Lucy could feel herself hardening again, but knowing Mira had to be up and early for work, the blonde contemplated hard on did she really want to see her ever new girlfriend go so soon after just hooking up last night.

" _Screw it, not like Kinana can't hold the fort down for a couple of hours or so."_ Lucy thought grinning a devilish smile.

Lucy climbing over Mirajane body placed both of her thighs on each side of Mira head, having her dick being fully erect again starts stroking the hard member to wake the sleeping beauty.

"Ah…Mira just seeing your sleeping face makes me horny." Lucy groans and pants giving long hard strokes to her member while grabbing the headboard with one of her hands.

After about a few more strong strokes Lucy finally blows her load all over Mira face, still not waking the bar maiden from her rest. Lucy still looking at Mira but with lust now clouding her mind, decides that her lover might need to just take the day off, but knew that the bar maid would refuse that, seeing how she loved to work almost everyday.

 _"Shit! I can't let Mira leave not till I get another taste of this delicious body."_ Lucy smirks.

Lucy lifts herself a little on her knees, her erection hanging right over Mira face; the blond slowly pushes her shaft in between the bar maiden lips which are open from her cute snores and begins fucking her mouth while she still slumbers. Lucy thrust her cock repeatedly into Mira mouth, grabbing her girlfriend head and forcing the 10 inch meat inch by inch down her throat. Lucy moaning to her actions, grabs her left mound and starts kneading it, while enjoying the feeling of Mira tight throat around her cock once more.

"Ah! Mira your mouth feels so warm and wet around me…ahh…I must be some crazy or something, making you suck my dick while you sleep." Lucy says.

Feeling herself being chocked strangely Mirajane eyes pop open, to see Lucy face fucking her with a cocky grin. Mira could feel all of the huge meat filling her throat, which she was grateful knowing she had great gag reflex, if not there was going to be a lot of vomit to clean up. Still being caught by surprise, Mira couldn't help but to be turned on by Lucy new dominate personality on just taking her body whenever. The Take-Over mage feeling herself getting wet can't help but to start rubbing her tongue around Lucy dick to taste all the pre-cum comming from the slit.

"Ah... I see your finally awake took you long enough…mmm…bet you never been woken up sucking dick before right?" Lucy laughs while taking both her hands to grab Mira head and start pushing her shaft repeatedly inside Mirajane mouth.

Mira moaned, not being able to speak with her mouth full. Mirajane feeling her slutty side coming out of her again, takes two fingers and starts fingering herself, while licking more pre-cum off her lover shaft. Lucy wanting to finish this quickly as possible starts forcefully deepthroat thrusting into Mira mouth as fast as she could ready to fill Mira mouth with more cum than she had last night. Mirajane eyes almost bulging out with her mouth gagging with some drool as well felt the twitch of Lucy dick ready to explode.

"Ahhh….Mira I'm about to come…AHHH!" Lucy yells while releasing her load into poor Mira mouth.

Letting out a long stream of cum into the she-devil throat, Lucy didn't recede herself until she fill all of Mira thorat with her cum, also seeing her girlfriend orgasm at the same time from her lewd action.

"Here you go Mira; a nice glass of cum. Swallow all it down that tight throat of yours." Lucy said in a more demanding tone, making the bar maiden feel heat running to her nether region again.

Wanting to take it all down, Mira swallows all of the cum down her throat making three big gulping sounds while feeling herself getting wetter again from the addicting salty taste. After hearing and seeing her girlfriend swallow her cum, Lucy releases her cock from Mira throat and falls back on the bed panting a sigh of relief, while Mira is breathing and panting hard trying to catch her breath. After catching her breath, Mira can feel something sticky on her face and notices she has cum all over her face with a confuse look.

"Aww! Lucy did you really have to cum all over my face." Mira whines while simultaneously licking some of the cum off from around her lips.

"Sorry, Mira I couldn't help it you look so delicious, besides it better masturbating to the real thing than a magazine picture." Lucy replied.

Not being able to control the blush that was appearing on her face, Mira just gave a sweet smile to her lover before lifting herself all the way up. Seeing that Lucy was still lying on her back, Mira crawling over, hovered over the blonde body,she leans down and gives a chaste kiss to her girlfriend plump pink lips. Lucy surprised a little by Mira actions, pulls her down into a lover embrace with their legs intertwine and her hands on Mira rear. Tilting her head a little Lucy proceeds to push her tongue inside Mira mouth turning the kiss passionate, with both tongues swirling around each other. Feeling up and down her lover hips and thighs, the celestial maiden begins kneading Mira ass, squeezing and squishing the soft round flesh, resonating sensual moans from the sexy she-devil.

"Ahhh…mmm…Mirajane, you taste so good." Lucy moans.

Mira feeling Lucy dick poking her womanhood starts grinding on it wanting to feel more of her lover shaft rubbing against her. Lucy feeling Mirajane moving her hips pulls back from the kiss, and starts sucking on Mirajane neck leaving red marks and bites wanting to claim her girlfriend all over again. Mira being turned on from every bit of Lucy could feel her juices pouring out of her onto Lucy cock, making both female moan in unison.

"L-Lucy….ha….that was so hot. I feel my pussy getting wet again." Mirajane said hassling with complete lust in her voice.

Mira knowing her body needs a release, sat up straddling her lover thighs and started grinding on Lucy cock again wanting to feel the huge monster inside her, tearing up her wet pussy. Lucy understanding what Mira wants lifts her lover, grabs her member lining it up with the sweet heaven that is Mirajane pussy and fully stuff herself back into it home. Both moaning to the great reunion of being full, Lucy starts upward thrusting into Mira tight hole, while grabbing both of her lover breasts in each hand. Mira loving being pounded, grinds really hard wanting to feel more.

"Yes, yes...ah...Fuck me Lucy. Fuck this slutty whore." Mira moans with her head tilted back.

"Fuck! Mira your pussy is so fucking good. It fits just right and tight like a glove around me." Lucy replies moaning to the amazing sensation.

Lucy stops her thrusting, letting Mira ride her like a bitch in heat for a minute while slapping her ass making it a bright red. Mira feeling the hards stings on her butt begs for more from the blonde futanari.

"SHIT! Fuck, Lucy slap my ass baby...ah...slap it harder!"

"Mira I fucking love you...ah...I love this slutty side of yours."

"I won't show it to anyone but you Lucy." Mira moans again hearing the wet slapping sounds of skin.

"Yeah baby! Mira everything of you belongs to me." Lucy replies watching how her cock goes in and out of her lover core.

Feeling Mirajane walls contract around her, Lucy starts thrusting again rougher than before wanting to make Mira womb take all her seeds inside her. Mira bouncing hard as well trying to meet Lucy powerful thrusts can feel the intense orgasm coming. Not long after Lucy explodes inside Mira filling her womb again with nothing but streams of creamy white cum. Mira screams feeling her strong orgasm milk all of her lover cum. Lucy not taking herself out of Mira hole, waits until see feels all her cum running into Mirajane womb. Mira noticing Lucy not receding, contemplates on why the blonde is still in her, kind of knowing the answer all ready, but still naïve to the fact that neither had thought about using protection after yesterday.

"Lucy why aren't you receding?" Mira asked in a husky tone looking at her lover confused.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday Mira? I'm going to make you pregnant." Lucy replied smiling at her goddess.

A blush running on her face, Mira couldn't help but to smile thinking about raising a family with Lucy. Mira mind running wild seeing little white and blond hair babies, Mira being a happy mother and Lucy being well a mother and father she guessed. Who would have guessed that the match maker she-devil who loved to think about couples babies, was going to get her own. Lucy seeing Mira face expression pull her down to give her another passionate kiss again, already agreeing with what she is thinking. Pulling back from the kiss Lucy can see desire running through Mira eyes again, seeing that she wants her lover so bad, but knows she has to start heading out for work, Lucy sighs to herself.

"As much as I want to make love all day with you Mira, you can't be late for work. How about we do something later when your shift ends?" Lucy said with a smile.

"Sounds great, I'll meet you out in front of the guild." Mira replied.

"Awesome, but before that lets go take a shower and clean up."

Nodding her head Mira gets up helping Lucy as well, the blond takes her lover hand and leads her to the bathroom. After both mages take a shower together, still competing in a tongue battle kiss while cleaning themselves up, Mira borrows some of Lucy clothes and head off to work, not before giving Lucy one last passionate kiss in a tight embrace. Mira puts her arms around Lucy neck while the blonde holding a tight grip on her hips pushing her against the door. Taking both her hands down to grabs a full grope of that tight butt, Lucy picks Mira up making the girl wrap her legs around her waist, while the kneading her creamy ass again.

"Mmm…Lucy,I love you so much. How about after our date we head back to my place and pack my stuff so I can move in…"

"Sound like a great idea to me. Since I won't be able to control myself not being around you..."

Finally realizing she had to go to work, Mira unwrap her legs and slid down Lucy to stand up straight and turn towards the door ready to leave. Before halfway out the apartment Mira felt a hard slap on her ass, only to turn around and blush at Lucy seeing her wear a cocky smirk on her face. Once Mira was finally gone, Lucy falls on the bed closing her eyes to replay all the events that happen last night and this morning, with a giant smile that would rival even Natsu smile. After a few minutes rest the blonde decide it was high time to head over to the guild so, after getting dress Lucy close her door and headed straight for the guild. Once walking through the door, the celestial mage directed her eyes towards the bar to look for her beautiful girlfriend only to be surprised that her attention was being preoccupied by another white hair beauty, but with short hair.

"Mira-nee where were you last night? You didn't come home, me and Elfman-nichan was worried about you?" Lisanna said with a worried expression.

"Oh, I went to check up on Lucy since she left early yesterday saying she wasn't feeling good. I must have lost track of time that I decide to crash at her apartment last night." Mirajane replied with a smile on her face rubbing her little sister head trying to not let her worry, not noticing the frown on Lisanna face.

Lucy understanding that she loved Mira and was happy that she finally was with her, couldn't help but eye the younger Strauss sister with a little spark in her eyes. Lucy seeing how Lisanna looked exactly like Mirajane couldn't help but to be attracted to the younger sibling. When she came back from Edolas, that first year Lucy tried befriending her which worked out fine, but Lisanna was becoming attached to Lucy hip that the blonde had to make some distanced between them. Also the incident that happen between them had cause some rift as well. Thinking that since Lisanna had a crush on Natsu when they were little, she would ask him out, and not try not being so close to the blonde but finding out from Cana that Fairy Tail Animal Soul mage was actually attracted to women as well. Cana one day talking to Lucy told her how even though Mira was totally wild when she was younger, Lisanna was almost following in her sister footsteps . Cana spilling the bean to Lucy that Lisanna use to always sleep with the women in the guild, even girls of other guilds as well. Only a few people knew about Lisanna being a lesbian that being all of the female guild members with now Lucy being apart. Mirajane was the only one that didn't know her sister was a lesbian, which kind of excited Lucy a little, since Lisanna knew Mira was one, but kept her own secret to herself from her older sister.

Cana telling her what Lisanna told her was also very interesting and enticing, since Cana could never keep a person secret no matter how much booze you offered her. The card mage explained to Lucy how when Lisanna was still in Edolas she had dated a few of her female guild mates, but none of them knew she was actually cheating on them with only one chick that made her feel happy. That being Lucy Ashley, Earthland Lucy counterpart. Lucy shocked by this information wanted more from the drunk to tell her everything, so as Cana was asked she proceeded to tell her how Lisanna would go out on missions with Lucy almost every chance she got. When they were far away from the guild without anyone following them, Lisanna and Lucy Ashley would have passionate raw sex both loving their skins being intertwine with each other. Lisanna would try to do right by her other lovers, but knew that Lucy made her feel special. Lucy asking Cana why didn't Lisanna just break up with her girlfriends and get with her counterpart.

Cana telling Lucy that her counterpart was already in a relationship with Mira counterpart, left the blonde speechless. That evidence shocking Lucy thinking how her counterpart had both Strauss siblings almost made her brain explode. The drunk telling Lucy that her counterpart did love Mira, but had a connection to Lisanna. Lucy finding out that before the Edolas Lisanna had died both her and Lucy Ashley were together. Though when she died Lucy Ashley conforted Mira for her lost, afterwards began a relationship with the bar maiden. But when Earthland Lisanna had showed up old emotions had started to pop up again. Mirajane started questioning Lucy counterpart on their relationship, telling Edolas Mira that she would never hurt her. Not knowing fully well that everytime Mira was busy both Lucy Ashley and Lisanna were becoming acquainted again. Lucy feeling angry from her counterpart action said she would never make that mistake with Mira, but seeing Lisanna now made her question her resolution on not getting with Lisanna. Lucy shaking her head to the thought, just shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to walk over to the bar.

Reaching the bar Lucy leaned over grabbing Mira arm and brought her into a heated kiss, making her blush and catching Lisanna off guard with a shock expression. Since there were no men in the guild at all it was the best time for all of Fairy Tail lesbos to be around each other seeing how you had Laki and Kinana making out topless right next to Mirajane in the bar and over near the corner of the bar Cana was getting busy pulling Juvia into her lap, kneading her clingy girlfriend breasts while kissing her neck. Lucy shaking her head, knowing that her drunk friend would only do that when Juvia being she bisexual would go crazy over Gray and the card mage had to have sex with Juvia just to prove how better she was than men, not like the blonde didn't mind watching it though. Basically all of Fairy Tail female mages had a girlfriend and would pretty much would turn the guild into a fuck fest once all the guys including master would leave. Being that none of the males actually knew that all of the females in their guild were lesbians or bi. Shit, pretty much all the women in guilds of Fiore were living a double life behind their relationships with their men all lesbians or bisexual, with the exception of Lucy being the only futanari.

Lucy still kissing Mira, cocked her eye to the side to see Lisanna rubbing her legs together with jealousy and lust showing on her face. Pulling back from the kiss Lucy smile at her lover giving a quick peck on her cheek before sitting down next to Lisanna.

"Lucy you can't just be so forceful even when their no men really in the guild." Mirajane whined.

"Sorry, Mira but I don't see what wrong with giving your beautiful girlfriend a kiss, knowing that she loves you.'' Lucy replied giggling.

Mirajane just sighed knowing that even if Lucy was an heiress, she had so much tomboyish ways that made her question how she used to act before joining Fairy Tail. In the beginning Lucy was a prim proper girl that just spell rich girl all over her, after maybe the seven year gap and hanging around Natsu a lot she bacame more tomboyish while still holding that proper grim. Mirajane shaking her head getting lost in her thoughts forgot she had to ask Lucy for a favor real quick.

"So Lucy, I was wondering beside us hanging out, how about you and Lisanna go on a mission for me?" Mirajane asked in a lovely tone.

"Huh? Mira but what about out plans you know. I mean come on I had the perfect place set up for us…''

"I know but you two are the only ones' in the guild not preoccupied. The mission not hard it might take about two days for you two to get back, but I really need this." Mira pleading with Lucy to do this favor for her.

" _I really want to avoid being around Lisanna, I know I'm attracted to her, but I just made Mira mine yesterday. And besides I need to keep distant from her, just thinking about going on a two day job with Lisanna makes my dick twitch. Stop it Lucy, your not your counterpart, I have to stay faithful to Mira but Lisanna looks so sexy right now. Damn! If I never could got Mira, I probably being fucking Lisanna on the counter instead of talking about going on a mission with her."_ Lucy thought

Lisanna hearing the whole conversation was starting to rub her thighs together, contemplating should she really go on this mission with Lucy, knowing that her body and heart aches for the blonde goddess. Also realizing she was a futanari, since Lucy Ashley was one as well. Lisanna starts blushing thinking back to all the rough, sensual, and passionate sex that her and her Edolas lover use to have whenever they had privacy.

 **Flashback**

Since almost everyone had turned in for the night, Lucy Ashely had decided to stay up fixing on the wimpy Natsu Dragion car since she did own him a favor, why he spend time out with the guys drinking. Taking her top off since she was starting to sweat, she hears the door open, turning around to see Lisanna standing there with a blush on her face. Not even an exchange of words, Lucy walks up to her wrapping her arms around the young maiden waist bringing her right into her chest. Pressing their lips together, Lisanna feeling her legs starting to go numb. Releasing from the kiss Lucy looks down at Lisanna face seeing her blush and smiling.

"Lisanna, I love you so much, you're the most beautiful girl in this whole fucked up place…"

"Lucy, stop you're making me turns red. Even though I'm suppose to be with Juvia, I need you Lucy. I can't be with anyone but you." Lisanna says rubbing her face inbetween her lover breasts.

Lucy pressing another passionate kiss onto Lisanna lips slips her tongue into her mouth, feeling the warm wet muscles slide together in a perfect sync, pulling her closer so both their breasts were touching. Before she could deepen the kiss even farther, Lisanna pulled back with a slight show of worry on her face.

"What's wrong?'' Lucy ask.

"It not that I don't want this, it just Lucy what about Mirajane you are still in a relationship with her, and were still sneaking behind her back which isn't right for any of us." Lisanna replied.

Yes! Even in Edolas just like Earthland, Lucy Ashley was in a romantic relationship with the Edolas Mirajane. Having comfort Mira, when they though their Lisanna had died, which the Edolas one had, before Earthland Lisanna showed up. Lucy Ashley had persuaded a relationship with her, trying to ease her comfort, even though Edolas Lucy and Lisanna were in a relationship before her untimely death. Lucy Ashley was enjoying her time with Mirajane so much, until Earthland Lisanna has showed up, than all old feelings were resurfacing. Lisanna having to try to impersonate Edolas Lisannna, even though everyone knew, but still wanted to spend time with their sister and friends look passed it. Lisanna started adjusting to Edolas really well, even though she missed Earthland, she didn't want to go back since she had started to develop romantic feelings for Lucy Ashley.

Even though Lisanna knew Lucy Ashley was in a relationship with Mirajane, the younger sister couldn't really bring herself to care about her older sister happiness, since she had always felts that she and Lucy had a connection. She loved how tough and demanding Lucy was, even protecting her from danger, Lisanna felt special. Sometimes Lisanna had to think back on her thoughts and push her selfishness away, she tried dating Edolas Levy, Juvia, and even the older version Wendy, but no matter what her mind always was racing with Lucy Ashley. Even when having sex with her former girlfriends she wasn't imagining them when feeling pleasure, she would think of the blonde hair tsundere being the one bringing her to ecstasy. Even when breaking up with a few of her former lovers, Lisanna would watch how Lucy would feel on Mira body in front of everybody, making the younger Strauss stomach fill with envy and jealousy. Lisanna at night when everyone was asleep would take one of Lucy Ashley leotard outfits and start masturbating with it, licking the outfits while fingering herself, pretending it was her blonde crush fingers instead of hers. Unbeknownst to her that Lucy wasn't asleep one night and caught Lisanna in the act, Lucy masturabting as well, while watching Lisanna thrust her fingers in and out moaning Lucy name repeatedly like a bitch in heat.

Lucy Ashley trying to sway her thoughts of Lisanna, and focus on her relationship with Mirajane couldn't stop. When one night while both mages were out keeping search for Erza Knightwalker, Lisanna accidentally tripped falling onto Lucy, looking down to see both of their lips were mere inches away from each other. Lisanna not being able to handle any more of the side shows kissed Lucy on her lips. Lucy knowing this was wrong and right since she loved Mira, but had always been in love with Lisanna kissed back with some force. Both girls had end up making love that night, even with Lisanna finding out Lucy was a futanari would still have sex with her. With each passing day Lucy loved Mira, but started to feel more with Lisanna even spending more time with Lisanna every time Mira was working, both girls sneaking off telling Mira they were friendship bonding or patrolling. Mira questioning Lucy a little didn't really try to pay much mind and push back thinking anything of adultery since Lucy would flirt with her even with Lisanna behind the bar helping, Mira thinking they were just the best of friends and nothing else. When in reality Lucy and Lisanna were off, fucking like rabbits to their heart content.

Lisanna knew it was wrong to sneak behind her counterpart sister back with her lover, but Lisanna couldn't stop since, the way Lucy touch her and made her moan so sensual, Lisanna was addicted to it. Lisanna loved the way Lucy Ashley would plow into her in and out making her tongue hangout, bringing Lisanna slutty side out, feeling her pussy breaking from the 10 inch cock ramming all the way into her cervix, popping out almost like 3D effects in her stomach. Lucy on the other hand just stop caring any decided that she wanted Lisanna more than Mira.

"I know what you mean Lisanna, but I fell in love with you first, before I thought I lost you, but you came back to me. I am trying to keep both you and Mira happy. But …"

"But what Lucy look at me I'm a homewrecker, I'm having sex with my sister girlfriend, hoping to end up pregnant with your child. Lucy I love you so much, I don't know how to bare it, if Mira-nee took you away from me and had your child…"

"Lisanna stop it, listen to me. I love Mirajane, but I'm in love with you. You will bear my children; you will be my wife, techianally I would take both of you as my wives, but knowing Mira it would just leave her heartbroken that I've been cheating on her with her little sister." Lucy states.

"Lucy, I'm not trying to be harsh, but I could care less right now of Mirajane feelings, I need you. Onegai, Lucy-sama fuck me until I'm pregnant with your child, then we can run away and raise a family together." Lisanna said in a low husky voice.

Smiling at her nickname, Lucy Ashley didn't waste time with picking Lisanna up, making the white haired beauty wrap her legs around the blonde waist. Lucy carrying Lisanna over to the car,opens the back door and lays Lisanna down on the back seat. Lucy climbing in, closes the door and begins to kiss Lisanna both swirling their tongues together, swallowing each other moans while simultaneously feeling each other skin. Lucy releasing from the kiss, begins to kiss her lover neck leaving bits and nips so the young girl would know who claims her.

Lisanna mewls to the feeling of her lover dominating her small petite body, Lucy grabbing both of Lisanna huge double E, and starts kneading them through her dress. Lisanna moans to the pleasure her breasts are receiving from her girlfriend. Lucy pulls Lisanna dress down and starts attacking her lover beautiful breasts with so much love and affection the young beauty so greatly deserves.

" **Sucks** … **kiss** …Your breasts are so big, not as big as Mira, but Lisanna their still my favorite in shape, size, firmness, and taste." Lucy says smiling at her lover.

"Ahh…Lucy…onegai, suck them more Lucy. I love when you play with my tits." Lisanna moans feeling her panties getting wet.

Not wanting to displease her lover, Lucy does exactly what she asked; proceeding to suck her lover well endow mounds with so much roughness. Licking, nipping, and kissing, Lisanna was so much in pleasure with what her lover was doing to her breasts. She wanted to satisfy her girlfriend, with giving her pleasure in return. Taking her hand an grabbing her lover crotch, Lisanna starts rubbing her palm against Lucy trousers receiving a groan from the blonde.

"Lucy wait, sit up and leans back for a minute." Lisanna ask with lust pure in her voice.

Lucy sits up and leans back on the seat, Lisanna crawling sexily like a cat come up to her lovers legs, and can see from all the attacks on her breasts, left Lucy sporting a growing hard on in her pants. Lisanna takes the incentive and unbuckles and unzips Lucy pants. Helping Lisanna out, Lucy pushes her pants and boy shorts down, leaving her fully erect penis springing up to life, almost hitting Lisanna in the face. Lisanna licking her lips, quickly grabs ahold of her girlfriend cock, and start licking the tip. Rotating her tongue around the slit of Lucy dick, Lisanna licks up the side, rubbing the soft, but hard meat between her lips. Lucy moaning to Lisanna actions reaches behind to unclasp her bra so her huge tits can hangout, kneading them while Lisanna works on her dick.

Lisanna feeling her pussy getting wetter, pause for a minute to back up to take her dress and panties off, finally coming back down, and engulfing Lucy dick into her mouth. Lisanna somehow never getting tired of Lucy penis starts deepthroating her lover shaft as far she can take it making gagging and slurping noises to bring absolute pleasure to the blonde. Lucy loving how Lisanna is so great at sucking cock, hers' to be precise, takes one hand off her breasts and takes hold onto Lisanna head pushing her farther so she can take the whole 10 inch down her tight little throat.

"Lisanna you're so better than Mira in every way, you totally win on sucking dick. Baby why are you great at this?" Lucy groans with her head lean back loving the wet tongue rub up her shaft.

" **Gagging** …. **slurps** …ahhh…don't know maybe you just bring out the slut in me." Lisanna replied with some drool sliding down her chin.

"Ahhh... shit Lisanna go deeper, that it all in…Fuck! I swear to you that I will only focus on you babe..."

"Lucy, you taste so good in my mouth…onegai… **gagging** …fill me up with your delicious cum..."

Lucy obliges Lisanna wish start up thrusting her dick into the white hair girl mouth at super-fast speed. Lisanna taking one of hands, brings it down to start fingering herself can feel her gag reflex working to a great advantaged deep throating Lucy cock farther and farther down. Lucy moaning to the magnificent blowjob she is receiving from Lisanna decided that it can't be helped; Lucy Ashley was too much in love with Lisanna and wanted to give her happiness and everything else. Lisanna still sucking really hard while Lucy fucked her mouth could feel her dick twitch knowing full well she was about to come. Lisanna not wanting to release since she never does, deepthroats Lucy dick as far as she can ready to swallow her blond queen cum, while also feeling her own orgasm coming on. Lucy grabbing both sides of Lisanna head thrusting really hard into her throat feel her climax coming, thrusting about three more times, Lucy explodes all inside Lisanna mouth. Lisanna feeling Lucy cum filling her throat, orgasms the same time Lucy comes in her mouth.

Lisanna holding strong swallows all of her lover cum. Lucy pulls Lisanna up to her face to ignite a fiery heated kiss between the two with wet sloppy muscles fighting for dominance with Lucy clearly winning. Lucy still kissing Lisanna grabs hers' ass and starts kneading it thrusting upwards rubbing her dick under Lisanna wet pussy making the white hair cutie grind on her lover meat to feel the hardness of Lucy member.

"Ah….Lis don't do that I won't be able to control myself." Lucy moans out.

"Mmm…Maybe I want you to lose control. Fuck me Lucy, fuck me." Lisanna replies moaning sexily, sticking her tongue to swirl with her lover wet appendage, bringing on louder moans and groans from both women.

Not being able to resist her seductive way Lucy Ashley pulls Lisanna thighs over both sides of her legs, making the younger Strauss sister straddle her hips. Lifting her a little, Lucy grabs her member lining it up with her gateway to paradise, and pushes upward into her lover hole. Both moaning of the feeling of tightness Lisanna has, Lucy bends over taking one of her lover beautiful big breasts in her mouth sucking greedily, while thrusting into her.

"Ahhh…Lucy suck my breasts…ahhhh…yes, yes I love your big cock. Lucy onegai, never leave me…"

" **Kiss** … **sucks** …Lisanna I'll never leave you. Come on and ride me with that tight pussy…."

Lisanna feeling Lucy member spread her insides, looks down to see Lucy big breasts bouncing in which ever direction and wanted to get her own taste of them. Lucy seeing Lisanna eyes staring at her breast doesn't reply when the younger Strauss lean down and engulfs one of Lucy Double H in her mouth and begins sucking on it making the futa chick lean back and moan to her lover warm mouth.

" **Sucking** …Lucy your big breasts taste so good, I can't get enough. Yes, yes…ohhh…my pussy is stretching…"

" _I can't do it, even though I know this is wrong, even though I know Mira-nee loves Lucy, I won't give her up, not without a fight…ahhh…Lucy feels so good in me. Besides Lucy already told me Mira can't fuck as great as I can. Fuck! Lucy fat thick cock is spreading me wide open. L-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…aww… Fuck Mirajane! Lucy mine…ah… I love her, she only needs me, I will be Lucy one and only."_ Lisanna thought with lust still clouding her mind.

Not feeling tired yet Lucy grabs Lisanna thighs and lifts her off her rod, turning her around over the in the car so she facing the front seats with her upper half hanging in the front and the lower part in the back. Lucy bending down spreads Lisanna lips apart and gives a long sensual lick to her womanhood, flicking her tongue over the young woman clit. Lisanna letting out beautiful moans, that turning Lucy on even more makes the blonde badass sucks on her lover clit swirling her tongue around the pink nub, while giving little nips as well as pushing her middle and index finger into her pussy.

"Ahhhh...L-Lucy not there, don't suck so hard…mmm…fuck kimochi…"

"Fuck! Lisanna your pussy taste better than Mira's…mmmm… **Sucking** …"

"Yes, kimochi! Lucy your fingers fucking my pussy is kimochi…"

"Lisanna'' Lucy whispered.

Lucy taking her fingers out of her lover pussy and unlatching her lips from Lisanna clit, Lucy lined her member right back up near Lisanna cunt and pushes in fully gritting her teeth with the shear tightness of Lisanna pussy. Lisanna on the other hand eyes cloud with lust and tongue partially hanging out was in full ecstasy with Lucy taking her from behind. Grabbing hold onto the steering wheel, Lisanna couldn't even comprehend how great it felt having Lucy 10 inch cock split her pussy into two.

"Ahhh…L-Lucy...mmmm...my pussy breaking, your breaking my pussy. Faster, Lucy fuck me faster... Harder!" Lisanna moans louder taking her hands and kneading her breasts to the blonde intense plowing.

"Oh SHIT! Lisanna your pussy feels so fucking good. I don't want to take my dick out of you never…ahhh…so tight." Lucy replies moaning herself in pure bliss.

"Then don't take it out…ahhh…fuck me Lucy, fuck me like the dirty whore I am…ahhh…Lucy makes me pregnant now.I want your children, me and you baby no one else. I love youuuu…AHHHH!" Lisanna yells feeling herself orgasms.

"Yeah, only you babe….mmm…L-Lisanna I can't do it, I can't be away from you…ahh… I need you, only you. You're so great at this, I love this sexy body of yours'...Fuck! Lisanna Marry Me!" Lucy gritted throught her teeth feeling Lisanna walls clench tightly aorund her member.

"Yes, yes, yes…I'll marry you Lucy, let run away just you and me…"

"Yea, little white and blonde babies running round our little home…ahhh…you would be a great mom, just seeing you in a cute apron taking care of our kids, would bring me joy…"

"Lucy…oh…Harder!...Your words are making me so wet. E-Even though you're a girl you would be a greater mother f-figure for the kids." Lisanna purring looking back into her lover eyes.

"I think I'll take the dad role since I do have a dick… **kiss** …but at least I get to have you anyway I want every night while the kids sleep." Lucy replied leaning over to give a long lick to Lisanna back.

"L-Lucy I would love that so much…ahhh…I would tuck the kids in to bed, you kiss their foreheads goodnight, and once their asleep…ahhh…you can f-fuck my tight little pussy anyway y-you …Ohhh…want." Lisanna moans feeling another orgasm coming on.

Lucy still take Lisanna from behind grabs both her lovers arms pulling them back, and starts jackhammering Lisanna tight hole in adrenaline speed, speed that one would try to make someone pregnant. Lisanna moaning like a bitch could feel Lucy fucking her really fast, trying to make sure all her seed went into the young girl womb to get her pregnant. Lisanna smiling wanting to bear Lucy seeds, felt her girlfriend dick twitch knowing full well Lucy was about to come.

"L-Lucy…ahhh…I'm cumming, I'm cumming…ahh..."

"Shit! me to Lis…ahhh…here it come babe. I gonna pour it all in you…"

"Yes! Give it to me baby…ahhh…make me pregnant Lucy. Make this dirty whore cum with that big fucking dick…"

"Fuck…ahh…here it comes…"

" **LISANNA"**

" **LUCY** "

Lucy Ashley releasing a big stream of cum inside Lisanna vagina, makes the white hair lover have a full extravagant orgasms, with her body falling over the seats with Lucy following right on top of her back. Once coming down from their high, Lucy pulls Lisanna to the back seats and cuddles with her beautiful lover, fully coming in terms with her decision after that wonderful raw passion of love making.

"Lisanna?" Lucy says in low tone, catching her lover attention.

"Yes, Lucy" Lisanna replies looking deep into those chocolate eyes of Lucy.

Knowing full well that coming to terms with this decision, would cause both her and Lisanna to be kick out the guild, with no chance of every returning, but so far Lucy didn't care about that. All that's was important was the beautiful girl with crystal blue eyes cuddle right next to her.

"Lisanna, I'm telling the guild tomorrow that I'm in love with you and I am marry you." Lucy said with strong confidence voice.

Lisanna on the verge of tears kisses her girlfriend with pure passion, happy that her dream is coming true.

"Oh Lucy, I can't believe you would do that for me" Lisanna says with tears pouring down her eyes.

"Lisanna I'll do anything for you. After me and Gray come back from scouting the forest end, I'll tell everyone, that we are leaving an getting married…"

"Lucy what about Mira?"

"I'll break up with her, it will hurt but I can't deny my feeling anymore for you… **kiss** …beside your body is way more sexier than Mirajane, your way funnier, cuter, sweet, great with animals, and slutty when you want to be. Besides you understand me more than Mirajane and fully accept how I am being a futanari and all." Lucy husky tone of voice bringing shivers down Lisanna spine again, while feeling the blonde pull her tighter within the embrace squishing both of their breasts together. Lucy feeling so warm with Lisanna skin touching hers.

"Lucy… **kiss** …you make me the happiest girl in Edolas. No man can compare to your strong determination, sheer power, raw strength, loving soul, and big package that you have… **kiss** …as for being a woman, even I can't compare to your famous racks of big tits and soft touches that no man or other female can make me shiver like you do." Lisanna replied seductively feeling her lover erection spranging back to life, getting ready for a second round.

"Lisanna, I love you baby…"

"I love you to Lucy…"

 **Flashback ends**

Thinking how the next day Lisanna was prepared to tell everyone even Mirajane about her secret affair with Lucy Ashley, Natsu had shown up and the entire Fairy tail guild versus the Edolas kingdom had brought destruction to her life almost. Not only that once all of Earthland was being suck back through the anima, she was taken back as well, watching as Mirajane, Elfman, but more importantly Lucy seeing her leaving. Catching one last glimpse of her true love, Lisanna could see a tear drop fall from her former lover eyes realizing their time together had come to an end, Lisanna barely able to hold on started crying call for her lover name.

Lucy noticing that Lisanna was spacing out for a minute, try to get her attention so they could talk about the mission.

"Hey Lisanna are you there? Snap out of it…"

"Oh! I'm sorry Lucy….haha…what were you saying?" Lisanna stumbled over her words.

Lucy just sighed thinking about what Lisanna could have been thinking about for the past thirty minutes, shrugging her shoulders to the girl spaced out moment. Lucy opened her mouth to finish explaining everything so they would have no trouble while being gone for the next two day.

"I said do you want to go buy train or just walk to our destination, whichever one is fine with you." Lucy asked.

Thinking real hard on which one they should travel by, Lisanna already knew that she was going to decide walking, since it would mean maybe three or four days beside two. Knowing full well that she wanted to spend every minute with Lucy, making her fall in love with her and leave Mirajane. Don't get Lisanna wrong she loved her sister dearly, but hated her for taking her woman. Lisanna knew even though this Lucy was nothing like her counterpart in Edolas she still had the tomboyish ways and was still sexy as hell. Lisanna feeling her panties getting wet just thinking about Lucy, had to answer her question quick since the blonde was looking at her with a confuse face.

"Oh! Yea well I don't mind if we walk there, beside I hear the train stations are fixing the rails, so we wouldn't be able to go anyway…"

"Well true I heard that as well, so I guess were walking. Anyway do you want to head out early in the morning let say around 8 so we can get an early head start…"

"Sure I don't mind, that sounds great I'll meet you out near the outskirts of Magonlia ok?" Lisanna said with a smile.

After finishing up the conversation Lucy got up gave Mira a peck on the cheek and head home to pack up. Mira noticing Lisanna watching Lucy, start to feel this ill feeling in her stomach, that's told her to watch out for her little sister. Lisanna after a while decided to head home to rest up, when actually since Mira was still working and Elfman out on a mission, Lisanna was in her bed masturbating to Lucy, smiling on how fun the next four days are going to be, seducing her blonde goddess into a fiery passionate affair.

* * *

 **So not going to lie, this one got me a hot under the weather, but was still fun to write.**

 **So hope you enjoy it , please don't get mad at Lisanna she just loves Lucy a lot and don't want to lose her.**

 **Please send me reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

With the sun rising early in Magnolia, Lucy knew that today she had to go on a mission for her girlfriend Mirajane since she was asked so nicely if she could do her this favor. Lucy wanting to show Mirajane that she was a compatible lover went along with it anyway even though she didn't want to do in the first place. Lucy still kind of bummed that they didn't go on a date yesterday made her a little upset, but also not being able to move in to her apartment made her more annoyed. But not wanting to disappoint her lover, Lucy solely focus on completing the mission, but totally not forgetting that she wasn't going to be alone on this trip. Lisanna Strauss the younger Strauss sister was coming too, and Lucy already having an major attraction to the girl didn't help her either. Gathering the last of her things, the blonde maiden closed her door and headed straight to the outskirts of Magonlia to meet up with Lisanna. Upon arriving to the spot, Lucy could see the white hair beauty waiting for her in a real skimpy outfit that would damn near rival one her own or one of Mirajane.

"H-Hey, Lisanna you read to go?" Lucy asked seeing that these next two days were definitely going to take a toll on her libido as a futanari.

"Sure thing." Lisanna replied giving a seductive stare to Lucy, seeing how the blonde gulped from the white hair vixen look.

The Animal Soul mage already coming up with an awesome plan to take Lucy away from Mirajane, Lisanna had spent all night picking out the right skanky outfits to rifle Lucy up, so she would sleep with her. Lisanna even shorten her Tigress outfit somehow, so most of her breasts and ass would be hanging out if needed to seduce Lucy. Lisanna already knowing that Lucy was too nice of a person would easily be manipulated by her sweet seductive charms. Besides she could see out the corner of her eyes that Lucy was eyeing her like some new accessory, feeling her plan already coming into action.

 _"Oh my sweet, sweet Lucy...hehe...soon you'll be all mine."_ Lisanna thought was inwardly smirking to herself.

Lucy didn't want to pay attention, but couldn't stop looking at Lisanna outfit; it made the girl look damn right sexy in it. She was wearing a low cut t-shirt that gave a very good view of her cleavage, with a very tight pair of blue jean short-shorts, that made her ass stand out every time she swayed her hips back and forth. Lucy noticing, she was staring to long shook her head trying to remain focus on the task at hand. Lucy was told by Mira that they need to bring back some very special type of potion that is said to enhance someone abilities by triple forte which was needed to help the sick kids at Magnolia hospital, which Mira always went and volunteer every weekend to take care of the them. Lucy knowing it was for a great cause couldn't turn it down, and also Mira asked her so sweetly she knew she couldn't back down from her lover request.

Walking a few more miles Lisanna noticed the sign _Balsam Village which_ she remembered it was a hot springs resort that Team Natsu had once visited before. Lisanna was contemplating on her plan thinking she could seduce Lucy at the hot spring since it was only going to be just the two of them, so trying to put her plan into motion she turned around to get Lucy attention.

"Hey Lucy look, Balsam Village is just a few blocks up. Do you want to rest there and start fresh in the morning?" Lisanna said with a sweet smile that almost rivaled Mirajane.

Lucy so focus on Lisanna smile she forgot the girl was talking to her, trying to pull her thoughts out of the clouds so she wouldn't look all weird in front of her. Lucy quickly spoke up.

"I don't know Lisanna we haven't been walking that long. We may can walk a few more miles." Lucy said trying hardest to finish up the mission and hurry back to Mira.

Lisanna seeing that Lucy was trying to rush was not going to fall for the old okey dokey routine. The girl thinking really quick snapped her fingers when an idea popped in her head.

"Your right Lucy, I mean we can walk some more miles and spend the night out in the woods, but I heard a lot of wild animals live around in this part, so I don't know if you're willing to fight throughout the hold night?" Lisanna replied smirking to herself, knowing that Lucy wouldn't risk their safety sleeping in a wild forest with wild beasts in there.

Scary figments of wild beasts rimming through the blonde head, made her think that maybe staying at the hot springs hotel for the night would hurt and they could just get up earlier to head back out on the mission.

"You know what! you are absolutely right Lisanna we should spend the night. It would hurt us anyway." Lucy replied not seeing the smirk on the white hair vixen face.

Lisanna making her smiling brighter, grabbed Lucy hand and started running to the village like it was important to get there now or something. Once they got there it was only noon that both girls had walked to the front desk to ask for a room, when asked whether they wanted separate beds or a couple, Lisanna cut Lucy off stating they wanted a couples bed, which caught the blonde off guard a little and nervous. When they made it to the room both girl walked inside looking all around to see that the room was definitely not made for regular guest but made for honeymoon couples which made Lucy blush a little, but also more confuse.

The room was completely covered in the color red, which gave off the honeymoon suite vibe. There were lit scented candles that gave off a sweet cinnamon smell, chocolates in the shape of hearts on the red satin sheets of the bed, with also a long silk satin red drape hanging from the ceiling over the king size mattress. Lucy feeling slightly worried that Lisanna might had plan all of this, quickly shot that thought out of her head since both of them were only friends now and besides she had Mirajane.

"Say Lisanna are you sure this is the right room?" Lucy ask looking over seeing the short white hair girl smile getting bigger just eyeing the room with interest, making the blonde uncomfortable from just the expression.

"Yea! This is it room C9, that what the front desk clerk handed me." Lisanna replied back, when in all fact is that while Lucy had headed to the bathroom for a minute, Lisanna had went back to the front desk to ask if the resort had a honeymoon suite. Bringing a blush to the female clerk face, she kindly switched the one they were supposed to have with the room there in now key.

"Well if you say so, well why we're here let go on and rest, so we can be up and early in the morning."

"Wait Lucy! Why go to bed so early the sun is still up a little. Why don't we have a quick dip in the hot spring?."

"I don't know Lisanna. I really want to be up early so we don't be gone any longer than we have to." Lucy said, kind of annoyed why Lisanna wanted to waste time, when they could rest so they can finish the mission and head back home as soon as possible.

"Oh Please Lucy! Don't let this beautiful room and spa go to waste in one day. Besides if the mission takes any longer than I'll just give you a bigger portion of my cut how about that? Lisanna replied knowing Lucy couldn't resist money since she paid rent.

"Wow Lisanna you will? Ok then you got yourself a deal." Lucy shaking her hand, thinking she can finally pay the landlady to get off her ass.

A devilish smile crept onto Lisanna face knowing full well that her plan was working perfectly in order to get Lucy all to herself. Grabbing her hand, Lisanna dragged Lucy into the changing room that had a wall blocking both of them, so Lisanna couldn't see Lucy member which was semi- erect from the silhouette of Lisanna naked body. Lucy taking in the view could see the curves that outline Lisanna body so perfectly coming from behind the walls, the blonde also noticing that Lisanna breasts even though they weren't big like her sister, they were still in a close comparison to Mirajane almost. Once both girls came out wrapped in a towel they walked up to the hot springs both climbing in letting out moans to the relaxing feeling of the hot water hitting their sore feet's.

Lucy having her head tilt back on one of the stones behind her, didn't hear or see Lisanna scooting close to her that nearly both their shoulders were near inch from touching one another. Lucy feeling the water shifting open her eyes to see Lisanna sitting right next to her that made her squeak a little when the girl face was damn near close.

"H-Hey Lisanna why are so sitting so close to me?" Lucy ask with her cheeks turning a dark shade of pink.

"Oh I just thought since we're super great friends that you would want me to scrub your back that's all." Lisanna replied with a smile coming on her face.

Lucy was a little nervous knowing that only Mirajane knew she was a futanari in the guild, she didn't want to expose her secret to anyone else, but not trying to be rude to one of her close somewhat friend she nodded her head and watch as Lisanna stood up out the water in full bare view close to Lucy face. Lucy blush getting darker than before when she looked at Lisanna naked body up and down, to see that girl was much sexier than she thought.

Lisanna had her faced turn the other way, but why she was focus on something else, Lucy could see all of her for a pleasuring view, noticing that the girl skin looked milky white with a cute tight round ass to go along with it. When Lisanna got out, Lucy could see all of her beautiful marshmallow round breast with pointy pink nipples poking from the cold breeze.

"Come on Lucy aren't you getting out?" Lisanna questioning the girl on why she was still in the water.

"Oh yea! Ha… Here I come, just give me a second." Lucy replied wrapping her towel tighter on her.

Exiting the spring Lucy sat down on a stool, that the white hair girl had found and try best to shift positions from the growing erection her member was trying to spring to life. Once Lisanna returned with a scrub and some soap still naked, making Lucy uncomfortable, she noticed that the blonde still had the towel wrapped around her.

" _OH! So my sweet Lucy is trying to hid the little tent she thinks I didn't see. Too bad babe, cause when I'm done with you, Mirajane going to wish she didn't steal what was mine at first period."_ Lisanna devilishly thought.

Once approaching Lucy, the white hair vixen knew she had to get her plan working in motion so that meant getting rid of that stupid towel that was covering her beloved wholesome body.

"Hey Lucy why do you still have the towel on? I can't scrub your back if it blocking my way." Lisanna ask so innocently but smirking devilishly behind the blonde head.

"Oh well I thought it would be better with the towel on…Hehe." Lucy replied trying to laugh thinking Lisanna would by her excuse.

Twitching her eye in irritation, Lisanna was getting impatient on thinking that Lucy was trying to keep her dick a secret from her, a girl who treasured her counterpart with more care then her other lovers. Though Lisanna had to calm down for a minute to think that this wasn't Edolas Lucy, but Earthland so their personalities are different. Either way she knew this Lucy was a dominate person from just the way she acts in the guild, and she wanted this Lucy to love her just like vice versa.

"Oh don't be silly Lucy, now come on and take off the towel." Lisanna said with a stern voice, catching the blonde attention with a lump in her throat while she walked over grabbing the towel to pull it off.

"Wait Lisanna! I'll do it, it just I'm nervous about my body that's all." Lucy replied blushing a little trying to throw Lisanna for a loop since she actually wasn't when it came to girls, but Lisanna was her friend and Mirajane sister. If she told her she was a futanari she might despise her and tell the guild her secret, ruining her relationship with Mirajane.

 _"Come on Lucy, you can do this...just be smooth with it."_ Lucy thought.

"You don't have to be nervous Lucy you have a beautiful body that anyone would love. I mean if I was your lover instead of Mira-nee then I would take pleasure in your body being intertwine with mine every now and then the way you are with her." Lisanna purred seductively catching a glimpse of the blush covering the celestial mage cheeks.

Lucy actually surprise by Lisanna words, made her heart thump a little bit since the words were so kind and true of what she spoke being that Lucy was novelist and all and could tell of the passion in Lisanna words being directed to her. Lucy pulling the towel down very slowly shifting so she could have the towel hanging over her private area, so Lisanna wouldn't see her tent. Lisanna drooling a little from seeing Lucy bountiful breasts shook her head and proceeded to start scrubbing the blondes' back. Lisanna was scrubbing all around until an idea popped in her head and a mischievous smile sprouted on her face.

Lucy was enjoying her scrub until she noticed that the sponge somehow how disappeared and two pointy object started moving up and down on her back. Now maybe Lucy wasn't no Einstein, but she was damn smart enough to know that it didn't take a damn rocket scientist to know when you could feel someone putting their chest on your back and began scrubbing the soap suds around on you. Lucy looking back slightly to see indeed that Lisanna face was flustered in a solid red almost and was in confirm moving her enormous soft breasts up and down the celestial maiden back, making Lucy flustered as well.

"L-L-Lisanna…Uh…W-Wh-What are you d-doing?" Lucy stuttered trying to figure out why the sexy younger sister was using her mounds instead of the scrub brush. The blonde not being dense like her best friend, knew it had to be from what happen between them in the past that had to be spurring this on, there couldn't be no other reasons.

"Because I heard it better if you use your chest, since it seems to get all the soap on every corner of your back." Lisanna replied panting a little while arching her back some more so Lucy could feel her nipples pressing harder onto her, to get the get the blonde mage turned on.

Lucy turned back around, trying to keep her tent under control, feeling Lisanna perky nipples sliding back and forth on her back, while the Animal Soul mage hands were on both sides of her arms. Lucy already red like her teammate Erza hair, dropped a darker shade if there was one when a faint moan came from Lisanna lips that hit right onto Lucy neck. Lucy feeling the hot breath, had to try and focus on staying faithful to Mira, but her resist was failing since when she snuck a peek back the site before her almost made her snap, check the word almost.

Lisanna face was red, her cherry looking lips were parted slightly with little moans coming out every few seconds. Her eyes were half –lidded, she kept licking her lips, letting her wet tongue hit each corner of her lip, she looked utterly and completely sexy and hot just from the view Lucy could see. Lisanna catching Lucy sneaking a peek thought she should push farther if she could and decided to stand up and come to the front, which made Lucy nervousness come back ten folds. Lisanna having walked around Lucy, kneeled in front of her. Lucy seeing Lisanna actions, tried her best to switch her lewd thoughts off and come up with a excuse to get out of the very dangerous situation that was unfolding.

"Now it time to get the front." Lisanna giggled trying to press her breasts onto Lucy breasts.

Lucy seeing Lisanna leaning in stop the white hair mage really quick placing both her hands on Lisanna shoulders pushing her back roughly to question her actions.

"Woah! Woah! Lisannna what the hell are you doing?" Lucy was starting to really feel her member twitch from under the towel, which she prayed would not lift up in front of the Animal Soul mage.

"Lucy I'm just trying to scrub your front."

"Yeah! But with your breasts. That not normal."

"I'm telling you the magazine I read said women breasts are the best way to get every corner when scrubbing while taking a bath. Whether in front or back." Lisanna puffing her cheeks, hating that her beloved stopped her actions before she could do anything.

"Yeah! I heard what you said, but are you sure this magazine was not just pulling your leg or something?" Lucy question back towards the girl trying so hard not to lean in a take her perky nipples into her mouth.

"I telling you it true Lucy, now will you move you hands and let me continue."

Lucy could never resist Lisanna pouty face for she was to cute but didn't want to upset her either. Lucy knowing this was just too confusing and dangerous released her grip off the girl shoulders and lean back thinking she was seriously losing her mind, letting her girlfriend little sister rub her down like this. Before Lisanna leaned in another idea pop in her head thinking this one would be better and hotter if it works.

"Hey Lucy, it said in the book you have to lay on the ground for me to get your front real good." Lisanna said hoping the blonde would actually have a dumb moment and oblige to her demand.

"Man this fucking crazy! Ok if you say s-so." Lucy said trying to figure out about a hundred ways she may could get out of this.

Lisanna smile when Lucy got up and lied on the stone ground still having the towel cover her lower half. Lucy nervous as hell hoping whatever Lisanna was planning to do wouldn't cause any more problems in her groin, sadly she was mistaken from the situation she had just put herself in. Lisanna grab the soap oil pouring a huge amount over her breasts and stomach, got down on her knees and moved her body so it was hovering over Lucy. Now saying the blonde was thinking minor lewd thoughts could have been a reasonable doubt but right now her thoughts were blazing just like Natsu flames.

"Now just lay still, and let Lisanna do all the work _Lucy_." Lisanna purred again a little, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, making Lucy now know she was in deep shit.

Soon as Lisanna body was hovering right in sync with how Lucy was laying, she lowered her front down so both Lucy and her breasts were rubbing against each other. Lisanna already throbbing in her womanhood kept wanting to make sure Lucy was feeling all of her, she made sure to rub her nipples simultaneously with Lucy' rubbing her soft skin tone stomach over the blonde as well. Lucy couldn't control the crazy lustful thoughts that were running through her mind from seeing Lisanna up close and personal like this. Trying to move her arms to see that this situation was getting out of hand, looked down to see Lisanna had pinned both her arms on her side not being able to break free.

Trying her best she tried to think of Mirajane and not the sexy vixen on her now. Lucy look at Lisanna face trying to see Mira and think it was Mira, but sadly all she saw was Lisanna and only Lisanna. Lisanna seeing the blonde trying to suppress her thoughts of her, kick it up a notch with letting a few moans out and also grinding on Lucy lower half slightly.

"Ah…L-Lucy this feel so much better than doing your back. I can actually be closer to you." Lisanna moaned purring as seductively as she could, pushing her body down farther feeling both her and Lucy erect nipples rubbing against each other.

"L-Lisanna your nipples are rubbing mine." Lucy stuttered again.

"Yeah…AH… feel my body Lucy don't it just feel wet, slippery, and soft." Lisanna moan again this time a little louder.

Lucy eyes popping open from hearing Lisanna moan, could see the smaller girl rotating her hips over the celestial mage groin, which was bad if her erection hit Lisanna in her womanhood there was no escaping her reaction. Lucy was about to spring into action when Lisanna said something that took her by a whole new surprise.

"Don't Lucy please…Ah…I want you so much. I want that huge dick your trying to hide from me." Lisanna said pushing herself even farther down onto the blonde, rubbing her breast harder against her, eliciting a moan from Lucy.

"L-Lisanna y-you know about m-my penis?" Lucy replied, surprise that the girls that knew about her were Mira, Angel, Michelle, Jenny, and Yukino. Swearing they would never tell, Lucy was starting to get angry thinking one of them radiated her out

"No one told me." Lisanna said noticing the expression Lucy was showing, making the widen her eyes seeing how the Animal soul mage could possibly be reading her thoughts.

"I already knew…ah…I was in a secret relationship with your counterpart in Edolas. She was dating Mira-nee, but she was fucking me."

" Hold on! Wait a minute your telling me Lucy Ashley was dating the Edolas Mira, but secretly dating you as well." Lucy stated starting to get mad at her counterpart and Lisanna deceitfulness.

"Please don't look at me like that Lucy, it wasn't my fault that we fell in love. It just happens besides your counterpart and mine were actually together before Edolas Lisanna died and I had left Earthland.

"It still doesn't give you the right to hurt your sister like that Lisanna." Lucy yelled causing the white hair girl to quit her scrub job.

Leaning up straddling the blonde, Lisanna could feel a feeling in her stomach, that feeling being guilt and anger. Lucy seeing her expression couldn't actually stay mad at the girl since they were friends, but she was still kind of piss from her counterpart and Lisanna actions against Mira counterpart. Still knowing she couldn't be mad, Lucy tried to cheer Lisanna up so she wouldn't feel upset about her actions. Leaning her upper half of her body until she was face to face with Lisanna, Lucy took her hand and placed it on Lisanna cheek. Lisanna feeling Lucy hand on her face leaned into it wanting Lucy not to be angry at her.

"Listen Lisanna, I don't know what made you do your actions like you did in Edolas, but you have to see I'm not your Lucy from Edolas." Lucy said trying to reason with her.

"I know, but Lucy I don't want Edolas Lucy I want this Lucy in front of me." Lisanna replied with tears forming in her eyes.

Lucy seeing the girl cry in front of her couldn't stop the thump in her heart that was beating so fast. Knowing she would be herself up about it and it wasn't in her nature the blonde had to put and end to this problem. Coming to a conclusion she was trying to deny since she cared so much for Mirajane, Lucy had come to terms that she was in love with Mirajane and in love with Lisanna and wanted both girls. Wanting to calm the girl down Lucy did the only thing Lisanna wanted so badly and that was pulling her into a chaste kiss.

Surprised by the kiss, Lisanna could feel a thump in heart as well beating fast, the feeling of happiness and lust running through her body. The Animal Soul mage was so happy that Lucy was kissing her with not regret but with love, knowing that she wanted this all the time. Lisanna wanting to give Lucy her love, kiss back wrapping her arms around the blonde neck pushing her body closer so both their breasts were touching again. Lucy feeling Lisanna emotions through the kiss, felt her member becoming hard that she felt it when it tented up and hit Lisanna womanhood making the vixen gasps. Lisanna gasping gave Lucy the opportunity to stick her tongue inside Lisanna mouth swirling each around the younger Strauss wet appendage as well.

"Mmm…Lucy…"

"Ngh…Lisanna…''

Lucy thinking damn well for sure that she knew that she will have to explain herself when she gets back to Magnolia to a beautiful yet scary S-class mage, but couldn't ruin her lust dream of wanting Lisanna all to herself. Lucy pulling the white hair vixen farther into her lap, reached her hand around to grope Lisanna ass making the girl moan which gave Lisanna a feeling on wanting to grind on Lucy think meat which she precisely did. Lisanna feeling Lucy tongue and hand kneading her ass, could feel her pussy throbbing more intense, becoming more wet with excitement. Swirling their tongues around each other more and more Lucy groan from feeling Lisanna grinding her wet slick core on her member, seeing how her hip bucked every time Lisanna moved some more.

Lucy loving the way Lisanna seductively rotated her hips, cause the blonde to take both her hands and grab Lisanna boobs breaking the kiss with a loud moan escaping Lisanna mouth. Looking her flushed face made the blonde full determine to make Lisanna hers' as well. Lucy seeing Lisanna breasts in her hands, started kneading them bring a whimper from the white hair girl mouth spurring Lucy on even more. Gently laying Lisanna on the wet stone ground, Lucy leaned over still have both her hands on Lisanna and breasts and palying them, whisper something so dirty that Lisanna started feeling her juices leak out of her pussy making her reallt horny for Lucy dick.

"Lisanna before we return home, your whole body will be deflowered with all my cum. I will fuck you so senseless that the only person that you will ever think about is Lucy Heartfilia. Before anything happens both you and Mirajane will be baring my children and become my wives. You understand?'' Lucy whisper kissing the girl one more time before releasing the kiss with a pop.

"I understand Lucy. My body is only yours, do with it as you please. Impregnate me so I can bare you children and we can raise a family." Lisanna pleaded her eyes just brimming with lust, love, desire, and happiness.

Without any more reason for permission, Lucy nods her head in enjoyment for the fun she was going to have with Lisanna and Mirajane oh so much swell joy.

" _Well since you understand now let make sweet passionate love my cute Lisanna-chan."_

 **Ok guys this is going to be fun, don't worry there will be some action and drama I swear.**

 **Lucy will have both Mira and Lisanna but they might compete in some lemon scenes for wanting more affection from there blonde futa Lucy. Also there will be a lot and I mean a lot of lemons, their kinky in this what can I say. Oh yea remember in the first chapter I said Erza going to be a bad person in this well she will be showing her face real soon.**

 **Anyway tell how you enjoyed it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

 **Hey guys back with more Futa Lovers there might be some twist added to the stories so be prepared.**

Lucy knew this was wrong, knew that this was adultery and deceitful, she knew that her heart belongs to another, but still she couldn't deny that her heart was actually torn between two women that she loved very dearly. Lucy knew that Mira was her dream girl that she wanted to make her a lover the first time she walked into Fairy Tail, but after the whole Edolas fiasco her mind and heart were in a shift and that shift was in a form of angel that looked like a splitting image of her lover. Actually getting to meet and know Mirajane supposedly dead sister Lisanna, Lucy knew that she could never deny the girl no matter how hard she tried. The way the younger Strauss sibling just brighten the room and made everyone feel so comfortable around her, made Lucy see why Mirajane adore her little sister so much that it also made Lucy understand as well that Lisanna was precious. Lucy though in love with Mirajane and would mostly tell her anything the blonde had some dark secrets she never wanted to bring up some being a little to personal. Yea Lucy knew she was playgirl when it came to women that something she couldn't deny, but all the same Lucy could never tell Mirajane that there was an incident between Lisanna and the blonde maiden before the hot spring that Lucy wanted to bury knowing that her attraction to Mira was powerful than her little liking to Lisanna, guess Lucy wrong about her liking.

 **Flashback**

Lucy and Lisanna were on a mission collecting apples for Mirajane and Cana secret apple pies. Lucy was a little skeptical on getting the apples since Cana was helping cooking the pies, afraid what the secret special receipt was that the drunkard was planning to put inside the innocent pies, but shrugged it off like anything else in the blonde chaos life. Lucy was alright with doing the job, since she had help, Lisanna the little sister of Mirajane had just arrived back to Earthland from Edolas and was trying to get her life back in order since coming back from the dead. Lucy being the kind person she was, decide what the hell and ask if she wanted to go on the mission with her, which the younger sibling was very eager and happy to volunteer for catching Lucy off guard for a minute with her up spirited personality.

Now here they were picking apple in the Magnolia botanical garden that grew beautiful flowers and fruits for all to pick and observe the magically experience that goes on in the garden. Lucy putting the apples in the basket, raised up to wipe the sweat that was forming on her head off, rolling her arm sleeves up farther so they wouldn't stick to her skin. Looking up to see that Lisanna was still picking apples made the celestial mage smile seeing how happy the girl was being home with her family again. Seeing that it was coming for noon, Lucy called for Lisanna to have a lunch break.

"Hey Lisanna it almost noon, you want to get something to eat?" Lucy yelled to the girl on the ladder.

"Sure, here I come down." Lisanna yelled back.

Climbing down the ladder to meet up with Lucy, both women grab a picnic basket Mira packed for them and went near a beautiful sakura tree near a lake to have their lunch. Both girl enjoying their sandwich took time to chill out and get to know one another after talking, Lucy had begun to falter in not falling for the girl at seeing how beautiful and wonderful she is to be around. Shaking her head though made Lucy come back to her senses on thinking how she still was attracted to Mira and that Lisanna was cute, but wasn't girlfriend material for Lucy even if she was sexy in the bikini top and short skirt she was sporting. After about an hour of eating, both girls thought it was better to go back and finish up picking the apples. Lucy standing up first placed her hand out so she could help Lisanna get up, not thinking about her strength, Lucy accidentally pulled Lisanna to hard and force the girl to trip making both of them tumble and fall into the lake.

Both still in the water, Lucy lifted her head up to see if Lisanna was ok, catching a lump in her throat at the sight before her. Lisanna had fell on top of Lucy, with water splashing her as well, but seeing that her bikini top was actually transparent, the celestial mage could see the pink nipples through the Animal Soul girl top. Also noticing that her skirt had ridden up showing the lower part of her tight butt. Lisanna coughing some of the water out of her mouth looked up to be surprise that Lucy face was mere inchs away from her, seeing the blonde made the short hair girl blush really hard. Lucy seeing the blush and feeling her pants tighten couldn't control the wondrous site in front of her, and leaned in pushing Lisanna on her back in the water and connecting their lips together. Lucy dwelling in her lust instead of her conscious, pushed her tongue inside Lisanna mouth swirling her tongue around the girl bringing a moan from her mouth.

Lisanna feeling Lucy tongue on her kiss back pushing her tongue back with some force to rivals Lucy dominate, even after she gave up a few seconds later. Lucy being the futa that she is thought with her dick, and ended up groping Lisanna breasts with her hands. Lisanna moaning to Lucy hands on her chest wraps her arms around the blondes' neck, arching her back pushing her chest farther into Lucy hands.

"Mmm…Lisanna your tits are so soft." Lucy groan through her kiss

"Lucy…ah…Harder, squeeze them harder." Lisanna moaned back rubbing her slender fingers through Lucy hair bringing a groan from the celestial girl mouth.

After about another hour, you might would have thought Lucy had come to some sense to stop kissing Lisanna and finish with task in hand as fast as hell right? Wrong as Hell! After about an hour had passed Lucy letting her horny futanari hormones take control of her body, the blonde and white hair girl were hiding behind one of the very large sakura trees that hide their little bodies from any view of the human eye. Behind the tree Lucy was sitting with her legs spread out with Lisanna sitting in between her legs with her back to the girl chest. Lucy and Lisanna were still making out with each other, Lucy had dragged Lisanna out the lake and just decided to kill time swapping spit with the take-over siblings little sister. Lucy had her hands inside Lisanna bikini top groping and kneading her breast in all sorts of different directions. Lucy so focus in the tongue swirling, contemplates on wondering why Lisanna isn't pushing her away or yelling for help, instead the blonde open one of her eyes to look down and see that Lisanna in fingering herself inside her skirt.

"Ah…Lucy, that feels so good." Lisanna moans.

"Ha…Lisanna your breasts feel soft and squishy in my hands." Lucy replied groan from Lisanna sucking her tongue into the smaller girl mouth.

Lisanna smiling in her mind thinking that she can finally be Earthland Lucy lover without any help, moans feeling Lucy pull on her erect nipples, making the Animal Soul mage push another finger inside her hole. Lucy hearing Lisanna moan, feel her member forming a tent, pulls the girl hand out her skirts and replaces them with own. Lisanna moaning more in pleasure with Lucy kneading one of her breast and fingering her at the same time can't control her lust and takes one her hands to rub it on Lucy crotch, causing the blonde to shove her away real quick. Lucy feeling her skirt rising, turns around fast trying to not show Lisanna her bulge. Hoping the girl didn't see or feel it, Lucy keeps her back slightly turned from the girl wanting to avoid a disturbing scene.

"Lucy what…what wrong?" Lisanna question seeing the blonde have her back to her.

"This is wrong Lisanna I…I shouldn't have done that to you. You're Mirajane and Elfman little sister. I shouldn't be taking advantages of you like that. I'm sorry." Lucy replied.

"Lucy you're not taking advantage of me. I want this, I'm a lesbian to from what you can tell. I'm wouldn't mind if you wanted to get with me. Lisanna said hoping that Lucy would love her just like Edolas Lucy.

"I'm not going to lie and say that something felt right about that, but I'm not attracted to you Lisanna. I'm sorry I like someone else. Please forgive my actions, let just call it a day and forget this all happen." Lucy retorted walking away from Lisanna to grab some of the apple baskets, leaving a crying Lisanna bound for conquest.

 **Flashback Ends**

Even now with everything that has happen in two days' top she never would have guess, that she would have that young Strauss sibling under her right now. Lisanna looking at her with the same lust she was looking that day they were picking apples, brought some joy to Lucy face. Lucy had led Lisanna back inside placing her on the satin silky red sheets, seeing how nice they blended in with Lisanna ivory skin. Lucy climbing on top, hovering over the naked girl, the blonde being naked herself showing everything of her body, places her hand on Lisanna cheek making the smaller girl nuzzle into it.

"Lisanna I so sorry about not coming into with my feelings for you. I know it must had been sad and painful to watch me with other girls especially Mira?" Lucy said rubbing her thumb over the girl cheek.

"It was painful seeing that I didn't have you, but that doesn't matter anymore since I have you now with me." Lisanna replied.

Lucy smiling leaned down and pressed her lips against Lisanna, slanting their lips together to feeling the love and care in their kiss. Lucy pressing her body down, could feel her member becoming hard, hitting Lisanna naval which made the small girl gasp and release the kiss. Lisanna looking down at the girly-cock pressing into her naval felt excited and worry at the same time.

" _Wow! This Lucy is so much bigger and wider than Lucy Ashley, I hope I can take it all in to satisfy my lover."_ Lisanna thoughts reaching her hand down to take a firm grip of Lucy member in her hand.

Lucy groan to the feeling of Lisanna soft hand wrapping around her member. Lisanna hearing Lucy groan feels her arousal rising, and gives a strong long stroke to the hard member, seeing some pre-cum come from the tip the Animal Soul mage takes her fingers to spread the juices around the tips earing more moans from Lucy. Lucy feeling Lisanna fingers spread her cum and stroking her member, the blonde can't contain herself and starts thrusting into the girl hand.

"Lucy your getting bigger." Lisanna says sliding her hand down to the base to give a longer stroke to Lucy dick.

"Ha…can't help it. Your really good at this." Lucy replies leaning down to give Lisanna another kiss with escalates quickly into a hot make out.

Lucy pushes her tongue inside Lisanna, the smaller girl giving her permission, swirling their tongue together both feeling their arousals sky-rocking being in the position they're in. Lucy taking Lisanna tongue into her mouth, starts sucking on it earning mewls from the white hair girl. Wanting to hear more noises from her, the blonde takes both her hands and gropes the girl breasts again earning a bigger moan from Lisanna. Lucy releasing Lisanna tongue leans up straddling the girl waist and proceed to knead both her breasts, joying in the feel of both of them in each of her hands and grip.

"Ah…Lucy not so hard. I very sensitive on people who touch my breasts." Lisanna moans.

"Sorry Lisanna that won't work. I know you like it hard, and I especially know you like it if I'm the only one who is touching them anyway." Lucy replied with a smirk counting the many time that the young Strauss had _"accidently"_ fell on her or brush her boobs against the blonde. Lucy letting her libido cloud her mind on those rare occasions would help the girl up only to get a grope of her breasts which Lisanna would try to put more effort into shoving farther into her hands whether they were at the guild or on a mission with her team. Lucy though would apologize afterwards and think about Mira breasts instead of Lisanna soft squishy breasts.

But right now that wasn't the case, Lucy had Lisanna Strauss who was her lover Mirajane Strauss little sister under her with her hands on the girls' bare breasts. Lucy still wondering if taking two both sisters as lovers was heavens gift for her to have fun with or the devil trick in setting her up for doom. Right know Lucy didn't care, so knew Mira would never be accepting to know that she had taken Lisanna as well as her lover when she is dating her, but Lucy wanted both girls not just one of them. Mira was beautiful in Lucy eyes and her body was a temple to be worship, while Lisanna was cute and her body was a temple to be cared for and praise. Lucy loved them both and hope they could come to term with each other once they both had arrived back home.

Lucy still kneading Lisanna breasts take full passion in making the girl moan Lucy name repeatively. Lucy takes her thumbs and rub them against the girl nipples getting them erect not just from the cold air but from her as well. Lisanna feeling her juices from her womanhood moans to the rough play Lucy is giving her breast, having some drool slide down the side of her mouth wanting Lucy inside her now instead of teasing her.

"Lucy…ah…stop teasing me. I want you inside me now." Lisanna pleads.

"No can do my sweet Lisanna-chan. I need to make you feel good before you make me." Lucy purred leaning down to kiss the girl neck, sucking some of her skin to leave love bits everywhere.

Lucy now pinching Lisanna nipples, she feels the girl stirring under her, moaning sweet music to her ears. The celestial mage licking, nipping, and sucking the smaller girl neck just turns her on even more seeing that Lisanna only and will only belong to her now and forever. Lucy kisses the girl neck again leading a trail of butterfly kisses down to her collarbone where she licks a little circle with her tongue and sucks harsh pulling her lips away to see the purple-reddish hickey left there claiming her new girlfriend in her own way.

"Mmm…Lucy more onegai." Lisanna begs this time.

Licking her lips seeing the erect nubs, the blond wanting a taste, takes one of the nipples inside her mouth sucking like a lollipop, while massage the other mound not wanting to leave the attention of both. Lucy can feel the pulse on her dick throbbing, from the sweet taste of Lisanna nipple in her mouth.

" _Shit! Lisanna breasts taste so good, they almost taste exactly like Mira but with a lavender scent added with it. God what this girl does to me."_ Lucy thinking reminiscing in the sweet lavender smell of Lisanna body.

Lucy swirling her tongue every so sensual over Lisanna breast, opens her mouth wider sucking the areola and ivory flesh of the young maiden wanting nothing more then to maybe get some milk out of her if she sucked hard enough. Lisanna thrashing her head side to side, moan so loud that she actually orgasms from Lucy tasting feast on her breast.

"Damn Lisanna I made you cum just from some sucking. I can't wait to be inside you." Lucy laughed a little feeling some pride build up in her from the girl orgasm.

Looking down to see the mound she was sucking is now a bright red from her harsh sucking, the blonde takes the other tit inside her mouth giving it the same treatment as it twin. This time beside just the sucking, the blonde pulls her nipple in between her teeth, nibbling on the nub and pulling making Lisanna orgasm again which makes Lucy smile wider. Feeling herself about to pop, Lucy can't take the torture she is giving herself and leans back up to line her cock with Lisanna entrance, looking down to see the Animal Soul maiden looking at the celestial mage with nothing but complete desire and lust roaming her eyes.

"Lisanna are you sure?" Lucy ask the girl wanting to know if she really wanted this to happen between them.

"Lucy I'm sure, I've wanted you for a long time." Lisanna replied leaning her body up far to give Lucy a passionate raw kiss with her tongue swirling around the blonde appendage. Releasing her lover tongue, Lisanna leans back down for Lucy to make her whole once again this time being able to stay with this Lucy and never being losing her again.

Lucy taking a firm grip of her member, rubbing the tip up and down Lisanna slit to get the girl juices over the tip, earning a moan from her make Lucy all to prepared to make love to sweet Lisanna. Pushing the tip in, Lucy can feel how tight Lisanns hole is, just squeezing the life out her dick just from the tip.

"Fuck! Lisanna I didn't know you would be this tight. I gonna come just from the tip inside." Lucy groan gritting her teeth trying to push the rest of her dick inside the girl whole.

"AH…Lucy you so big, you're stretching my walls." Lisanna moans in pain with a mix with pleasure from the fullness she's receiving.

Lucy pushes as far as she can go finally pushing herself inside the girl walls, both moaning to fullness and greatness of each other connection. Lucy trying to wait for Lisanna to adjust to her sides, take in warmth of feeling Lisanna walls clenching around her making her want to not leave the girl insides at all. Lisanna moans to how full she feels with Lucy cock hitting her womb in the right spot, looking down Lisanna can see the blonde dick sticking out almost like 3D in her stomach. The girl feeling some of the pain go away, Lisanna wraps her legs around the celestial mage waist feeling the pain subsiding and pleasure coming, she gives a little twist of her hips to give Lucy the 'go' to proceed on with their love making.

Lucy seeing Lisanna action, going for her chance, pulled out of the girl with only the tip still inside, and pushed herself back in hard earning sexy moans from Lisanna. Lisanna moaned to the blissful feeling, seeing Lucy repeatedly thrust inside her pussy, the girl not being able control the moans that spill from her lips, making her fist her hands into the sheet with sheer burning passion running through her body from the blonde pounding on her womanhood.

"Ah…Lucy, that feels so good. Don't stop." Lisanna moaning louder than before feeling the blonde hit her womb.

"Lisanna your so tight." Lucy replied grabbing one the girl leg to put it over her shoulder so she could thrust deeper inside the girl hole.

Lisanna moans became cry of pleasure with Lucy name spilling from the Strauss sister mouth every time the blonde hit a certain spot inside the girl body. Lucy was enjoying seeing the lewd expressions Lisanna was displaying, the cries coming from her mouth was turning the celestial mage on even more than before. Lucy feeling something boiling inside her, took a different angle and grab both of Lisanna legs giving the girl a spread eagle position and lean forward thrusting faster inside Lisanna making the smaller female wrap her arms around Lucy neck throwing her head back to the intense fucking she was receiving.

" _What wrong with me, even with Mira I went entirely crazy on the sex. I screw Mirajane more primal and raw, but with Lisanna I don't why I feel like this. It like I want to make sweet love to this girl, I want to cherish her like she was my everything. Did I choose wrong, I said I wanted them both, but…."_

"Fuck, Lucy more. I want more." Lisanna moaned interrupting the blonde from her thoughts.

Lucy wanting to focus solemnly on Lisanna, pulled out of the girl turning her around so she could be on her hands and knees. Lucy rubbing Lisanna ass, giving it a few smacks making the Animal Soul mage moan from the pain and pleasure of the stinging on her butt. Lisanna still wanting more, grinded her ass back onto Lucy member pleading with the blonde to make her cum so her throbbing would stop. Lucy seeing Lisanna action leans down to kiss the girl. Lucy leaning back up to pull Lisanna butt up and slam herself inside the white hair female hole making her cry out with the forceful thrust mixing pain and pleasure together bringing Lisanna joy.

"Oh god you cock feels so good." Lisanna panted feeling Lucy thrust vigorously inside her, feeling the blonde member hit her womb.

"Lisanna your pussy feels so warm and wet around me, I never want to leave it." Lucy moaned feeling Lisanna walls clench around her knowing that she was ready for her release.

Lisanna feeling her stomach burning hotter and Lucy dick twitching inside her, the take-over sister knew that both women were near their ends limit. Wanting to feel complete ecstasy, Lisanna reach under and started rubbing her clit, Lucy seeing her action sped up her thrust leaning over the smaller girl back and kneading both her breasts to make Lisanna scream her name.

"Ah…Lucy I'm cumming…"

"Me too… ah…together Lisanna, come with me."

" **LUCY"**

" **LISANNA"**

Lucy thrusting one more time unloaded a typhoon of sperm inside Lisanna cunt, making the white hair girl scream and squirt her release on and all over the huge cock. Lucy moaning to Lisanna release thrusts some more to help the smaller girl ride out her high, making sure all her cum goes into Lisanna womb, also letting Lisanna juices milk all of Lucy dick. Lisanna finally coming down from her high falls flat with her stomach touching the bed, with some drool trailing out on the side of her mouth. Lucy feeling herself going limp, pulls out slowly of tehe Animal Soul mage earning a moan and whimper from her making the celestial mage laugh from taking the girl fullness away.

Lucy fall flat on her back onto the bed, feeling small arms wrap around her waist she looks down to see Lisanna nuzzling her head between her breasts, giving a few kisses on the them. Lucy smiling pulls the girl closer, pulling the sheets over them giving Lisanna a kiss on her forehead. Lisanna feeling Lucy kiss her head, puts the girl in thought for a minute wanting the blonde to answer a question before they both let sleep consume them.

"Hey Lucy?" Lisanna question looking up at the blonde.

"Yeah Lisanna.'' Lucy replied looking down at the smaller girl.

Lisanna tightening her grip around Lucy, the girl knowing that Lucy said she wanted both the sisters, but Lisanna being somewhat possessive didn't want to share Lucy with her sister.

"When we get back do you plan to tell Mirajane about us or we going to keep it a secret?"

Lucy looking a little puzzled stared at the girl face to see a frown forming on her lips, the blonde thinking it might would be better to just sneak around, but Lucy value her relationship with Mirajane, and seeing now that she had Lisanna as a lover, the blonde knew she shouldn't make the same mistake as her counterpart and hide a relationship from the older Strauss. Sighing to herself Lucy gave Lisanna a quick kiss and pulled back looking dead straight into her blue sapphire eyes.

"Lisanna I care for you, but I not Edolas Lucy like I said earlier. If I'm going to have a relationship with you, then I'm going to want Mira in on this. I love you both it…it difficult already knowing I just started dating your sister yesterday, but now to have another lover in just two days. I need to make sure that both of you are find with us all being together." Lucy told the young girl kissing her forehead one more time bringing them both down to lay back on the bed with Lisanna nuzzle back in-between Lucy breasts.

"I know, it just that…I want you to myself, but if you think this can work than I have faith in you."

"That's all I'm asking."

Lisanna knowing her words would make Lucy happy, but Lisanna knowing how possessive she is and how possessive Mirajane can be, calls trouble between the two siblings. Lisanna knows that she will have an outing with her sister knowing that only one of them can be Lucy lover and wife.

" _Lucy I not giving you up. I can't lose again. Even if it means doing something I'll regret to Mira-nee she…she can't have Lucy. I won't allow it."_ Lisanna planning for upcoming confrontations to come.

Hearing soft breathing, Lisanna looks up to see Lucy fallen into dream land. Lisanna getting up for minute to grab a phone lacrima makes a quick call outside the room, looking in just to see if Lucy still asleep.

" _ **Hey it me. Listen I need you to do something for me."**_

" _ **What is it?"**_ The voice replies on the phone.

" _ **I need you to take care of my sister, the way you use to."**_ Lisanna replied

" _ **No problem, I been dying to see her again."**_

" _ **Yea but don't hurt her. I just need you to seduce her and turn her back into a major slut like she was before."**_ Lisanna voice getting stern and demanding the other voice on the line.

" _ **Oh don't worry about Mira. I make that pretty body of hers' start opening those legs for any female in a 20-mile radius…hehe."**_ The voice laughing, basically agreeing to help the younger Strauss proceed with her plan.

" _ **Thanks, your big help. I'll contact when I need you to come. Bye!"**_ Lisanna reply hanging up her phone and heading back inside to snuggle with lover, letting sleep consume her eyes.

 **So I did make it short and push the sex scene a little too fast, but I trying get Lucy to understand her feeling on both women, knowing she might get both, or maybe might get one or none. And who the mysterious voice that Lisanna has ask to keep her sister a bay? Might found out in the next chapter or two if so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

 **Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated for a while; college can really take its toll on someone, anyway here is the new chapter hope you enjoy.**

Not every morning you can wake up to a beautiful white hair goddess, let alone one with sapphire blue eyes, but for Lucy Heartfilia it wasn't really all that hard. She enjoyed waking up to those eyes, just looking in them, made her feel like she was looking at the ocean at night with the moon cascading it brightness down on it so it can make the waves sparkle while they flow.

To Lucy that is what those eyes represent to her, especially when it was Mirajane eyes, but that wasn't the case here, for the eyes Lucy were looking into last night were not of her lover Mirajane Strauss, but of her lover little sister Lisanna Strauss.

Once waking up the next day to look down and see Lisanna cuddle up next to her, made Lucy feel all types of different emotions. Emotions brimming with happiness, love, guilt, betrayal, and all others that she didn't want to reflect on at the moment, not while rubbing her fingers through her new lover head. Lisanna still slumbering, could feel the soft fingers of Lucy hand combing through her hair, and couldn't help but to purr to the sweet feeling. Lisanna feeling more in peace than she ever did while in Edolas, didn't want this feeling to every go away.

Lucy hearing Lisanna purr, made her giggle to the younger girl pleased noise, but she knew it didn't make her any calmer, knowing she had to tell Mirajane once they arrive back made her heart sink a little. Lucy stopping her affection, pushed Lisanna slightly to the side so she could get up out of bed. Once placing Lisanna on her side, Lucy checked to see if she still was asleep, thank god she was.

The celestial goddess putting her bra and boy shorts on, walked over to the bar, to pour her some whiskey, thinking she need some right now more than anything. The girl sitting at bar, couldn't even contemplate how she could have had two lovers in less than two days was beyond her.

" _Mother! Father! Is this a gift from you guys? Is this for me to stop my wicked ways and finally settle down with two beautiful women that I care for deeply. Please give me a sign. Something!_

" _How the hell can I go from screwing girls for fun, to actually falling in love with a goddess. Then once I have her, I have to go and fuck up by sleeping with her little sister, who I'm also in love with. Fuck me, this is getting to difficult. Please mother what should I do? I love both these girls how can I make it work between us."_ Lucy rambling though her mind with confusion clouding it.

Taking another sip of her drink, she gritted her teeth taking in the great feel of the strong liquor burning downing her throat. Lucy rubbed the cold glass against her forehead, trying to cool down these raging thoughts going through her head, not even hearing the sound of the bed sheets moving. 

*Yawning* "Lucy?" Lisanna spoke out in a soft voice.

Lucy turned around in her seat, to see Lisanna eyes halfway open looking in her direction with a smile forming on her face. Lucy taking another swig, stood up from her seat, and stridden over to the bed where the short white hair vixen was laying on her side now with her upper body propped up on her elbow with the bed satin sheets covering her delectable chest that Lucy eyes were so solely focus on. Lucy climbing on the bed by her knees, plop down on her side still holding the glass in her hand making sure to not drop any on the expensive comforter.

"Hey gorgeous, I thought you were asleep?" Lucy asked leaning up to give her a kiss on her forehead.

Lisanna feeling Lucy retract from her head, grab the blonde head and brought her towards her lips to get a taste of her sweetness mix with her drink. Lucy feeling Lisanna mouth on her, can't help but to deepen the kiss, tilting her head to the side a little, Lucy nips her bottom lip earning a gasp which give her chance to slip her tongue inside. Lisanna feeling Lucy wet muscle gliding over teeth, forces her tongue onto the blonde to taste to bitterness whiskey that still clings to Lucy taste buds getting that strong aroma of alcohol mixing both their scents together to form a perfect combination of vanilla, lavender, and whiskey.

"Mmm…Lucy." Lisanna moans wrapping her arms now around the celestial maiden neck pushing her chest together with Lucy.

Lucy pulling back from the kiss a little, leans over on the bed side to place her drink on the floor. Leaning back up, the blonde pushes Lisanna on her back, hovering over the girl, she leans herself down to connect her lips back onto Lisanna, feeling the girl arms wrap around her neck again. Lucy pulls some of the sheet that is covering Lisanna off, leaving only one of her bare legs showing, still too much for Lucy pleasure.

Lucy still trapped in her every loving kiss with the Animal Soul vixen, takes one of her hands and gently brings it to Lisanna thigh. Grabbing a firm grip on her thigh, Lucy start stroking her hand up and down Lisanna leg, making little circles on her way up towards the girl core, receiving deep moans from Lisanna throat.

Lucy retracting from the kiss, bring her head down and nuzzle Lisanna neck, giving it a few small kisses with some nip in between.

"Lisanna, you're so beautiful.'' Lucy says, now sucking Lisanna pulse point while circling her tongue around the red mark that has form letting everyone know that the Animal Soul maiden now belongs to the Stellar Spirit maiden.

Lisanna moaning from the kisses on her neck and the ministration on her thighs, arch her back, running her slender fingers through Lucy silky hair, earning a groan from the futanari on her neck.

"Ah…Lucy I need you inside me please." Lisanna pleading to be filled up again by Lucy girth.

Lucy just smirking to the girl request, pulled the rest of the covers off, revealing Lisanna bare body to the blonde viewing pleasure earning another gasp from the take-over cutie from Lucy sudden boldness.

Lucy seeing Lisanna vulnerable pose, can't help but to lean down and engulf one of the girl breasts inside her mouth, making Lisanna whimper to the blonde skillful tongue.

"Ah…Lucy…not so hard." Lisanna moans feeling the slippery appendage rotate around her nipple sending a burning sensation to her lower part.

Lucy to focus on her ministrations, grope the unattended breast, earning more moans from the cute younger girl.

"Lisanna you taste…mmm…so good." Lisanna groans out still sucking on her lover breast.

The celestial goddess can't help her actions and retracts back just to engulf the other breast and groping the already red one. Lisanna on the other hand can already feel her juices leaking out from her pussy, making her crave the one thing Lucy can provide for her.

"Ngh…Lucy please…. I need you to fill me." Lisanna panting from her incredible breasts sucking she is given.

Lucy leaning back up to see her work, inwardly smirks to her work, seeing how both of her lover breasts are now red as a cherry. Lucy seeing Lisanna lewd face is to in trance, that she starts to lean down and kiss her again until a ringing stops her movement. The blonde looking up to see that her phone lacrima was lighting up and the words that popped up were Mira.

"Oh Shit!" Lucy yelped jumping off the bed to answer really quick.

" **H-Hey Mira!"** Lucy said nervously.

" **Hey Sweetie, I was just checking up to see how everything was going. You didn't call last night."** Mira said noticing the blonde fidgeting a little with her fingers.

" **Oh yea! Sorry about that babe. See me and Lisanna were tired from walking so we stayed at a hot spring for the night just catch some Zs'."** Lucy replied keeping the lacrima pointing away from the bed.

" **Oh ok I was just making sure, where is Lisanna by the way?"** Mirajane asked.

Before Lucy could reply she felt her boy shorts starting to slid down her waist, the blonde gulping, look down to see Lisanna on her knees with the celestial mage penis in her hand, looking up at her with a seductive look. Lucy face turning red, almost forgot she was on the phone with her girlfriend.

" **Oh Lisanna Yea….um she is…ugh… she is sleeping."** Lucy mumbling her words trying to find a great excuse, for Mirajane to believe hoping it works.

" **Oh well can you wake her up please I need to talk to her."** Mira ask catching the blonde by surprise.

Lucy looking down again could see Lisanna starting to stroke her off, while rubbing the celestial maiden cock on the side of her cheek. The blonde was about to back away until she felt her dick being slid into something wet and warm. Lisanna engulfing Lucy cock, started sucking on the meaty flesh tasting all the smooth velvety skin around her tongue. Looking up to stare at the blonde in her eyes, Lucy could tell from Lisanna expression that she wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon.

" **Ah…Um…Mira she really tired...nhg…can't you wait until later."** Lucy straining to speak feeling Lisanna taking her down her throat, feeling her Takeover cat tongue swirling over the tip.

" **Lucy I know, but still I want to talk to her."** Mira pleaded with the blonde hoping she would just give the lacrima to Lisanna already and quit wasting her time.

Lucy thinking it would better if she just hung up on Mira would be the best idea, but knowing that her girlfriend is a demon and scary just made a chill run down her spine, she tries to come up with any excuse that pops up in her head for Mira to give up and just call back later.

" **Mira…ah…I know, but…Oh fuck…um…"**

" **Lucy are you alright? You face is all red, are you coming down with a fever? Just let me talk to Lisanna so I don't have to worry about…"**

" **No... She…ah…um…in the shower."** Lucy said cutting Mirajane off, trying her hardest to hold back the moans that is trying to surface from her mouth.

Lisanna seeing Lucy straining, smirk a mischievous grin, and proceeds to press her breasts around Lucy cock, and move it back and forth while still blowing her off. Lucy letting her lust get the best of her again can't hold back and starts thrusting in between the white hair vixen chest, causing her to moan which doesn't go unnoticed by another certain white hair girl.

" **Lucy what was that noise? And I thought you said Lisanna was asleep?"** Mira questioning her girlfriend responses to her earlier question.

" **No yea, I mean…nhg...um…she was asleep, but now she is taking a shower."** Lucy making a fast response so Mira doesn't notice the lie, she hopes.

Lisanna seeing her lover struggling, smiles seeing how Lucy is trying to hide her action, of her actually titty fucking the S-class mage little sister right now while she on the phone with her suppose one true love. Can't help but mentally laugh at her antics, Lisanna leans back to circle her tongue around the tip, tasting some pre-cum hit her tongue.

" _Lucy, you should just tell her the truth and dump her slutty ass. I know you love me, if you didn't your…ah…. big cock wouldn't be…oh fuck…thrusting between these soft big breasts you like so much._ Lisanna talking in her mind, feels that Lucy should just tell Mirajane the truth, but doesn't want to for she still kind of excited that what she pulled in Edolas, she pulling right now in front of her real sister.

" **Ok…Lucy what's going is Lisanna asleep or taking a shower? And why are looking like you're going to fall out? Is everything ok there?"** Mirajane raising her voice, feeling somewhat agitated that Lucy is stumbling over her words.

Lucy feeling too much into her lust from the tit fuck and trying to make up a great lie, tries to think really hard, knowing she's smart and that Mirajane can be fooled if spoken the right words.

" **Listen Mira, Lisanna is in the shower. I told you she was asleep, because I didn't want to spoil the surprise I have for you when we get back, that why I lied. I'm sorry babe."** Lucy said, praying to god, Mira would believe her and stop asking questions and finally hang up so she can go back to thrusting her penis between Lisanna breasts and get the awesome blowjob that the younger sibling is giving her right now.

Seeing her expression, Lucy made a huge gulping sound, thinking that Mira didn't believe her and she was caught, but was surprise when she heard the girl apologies' and praise her.

" **Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you got me something. How sweet!"** Mira replied, showing off the smile that was only special for Lucy.

Lucy smiling that Mira fell for her lie, well sort of lie, held back a groan when she remembered that there was someone else still preoccupying the room. Lisanna still on the floor, with a jealous look on her face couldn't believe that her older sister was that stupid to not catch on to Lucy lie, just making the Animal Soul maiden believe to herself more that Mira wasn't the perfect match for Lucy, and that she needed to break them up fast. But not before punishing Lucy for not telling Mirajane the truth.

Lucy sighing that Mira believed her moan loud when she felt a bite on her shaft, causing her to open her eyes and look down at Lisanna with a devilish look on her face.

" **Lucy did you just moan?"** Mirajane question now, starting to feel her agitation come back.

Lisanna hearing her sister angered voice, smile up at the blonde, before engulfing her shaft back inside her mouth, this time deep throating the member so Lucy could not hold back her moans. Lucy looking back and forth between Lisanna and Mira, tried to hold her moans, but could feel some more pre-cum coming from the tip, letting her know she was going to explode any minute.

" **LUCY ARE LISTENING TO ME?"** Mirajane still on the phone, yelling to the blonde who seems preoccupied with something else.

" **Mira…um…ah…no I'm listening…it just my stomach...I feel like…mmm…I'm gonna puke."** Lucy struggling with her lie and her moans to calm the bar maiden down before her secret is uncovered before even returning back to Magnolia.

Lisanna inwardly smirking, kept bobbing her head faster back and forth on Lucy dick, feeling how the celestial maiden is crumbling under her sexual ways. The younger Strauss, clutching one of her hands onto Lucy ass, clawing her nails onto the flesh forces Lucy to forceful thrust inside her mouth roughly, making Lisanna loosen her gag reflex so she can take the whole 10 inch down her throat again.

" **Fine then Lucy Heartfilia. I don't know what's wrong with you with the whole sick thing and you not listening to me, but when you get back you're getting a stern talking to. Goodbye!"** Mira said with a slight malicious in her voice, before hanging up and sighing to herself, knowing fully well what is going on and not slightly surprise it, since her sister wasn't half of the devil that she was.

Mira putting the lacrima down, walked into the bathroom to look at the mirror and take a full view of herself. Thinking she should be upset at Lucy and Lisanna adultery, doesn't burden her in anyway. Mirajane caring for her sister, was not as naïve as she led Lisanna on to believe she was, and always loved a challenge. Even if that mean turning back into her old self to make sure that Lucy knew who was the better lover.

Back to the hot springs, Lucy seeing how Mirajane was upset when she hung up made the blonde blood boil, to look down and see Lisanna looking up at her with innocent, but mischievous eyes. Lucy not feeling comfortable anymore pushes Lisanna off her, making the girl fall on her back against the floor and look up at the blonde with a glare on her face.

"I hope you enjoy your little entertainment, you just made Mira angry at me because of your stupid actions." Lucy yelled at the younger girl.

Lisanna not responding, stood up from the floor and walked into the bathroom, but not without slamming the door first making sure the blonde caught on to her anger.

"New flash! Doors don't talk back." Lucy hollered hoping the younger girl heard her.

After a few minutes of gathering her stuff and putting on her clothes, Lucy looked up to see Lisanna coming out of the bathroom with her clothes on and her bag with everything they needed to finish this stupid mission and return back home.

"You ready to go?" Lucy ask Lisanna not receiving a respond from her and instead sigh and headed for the door with the girl falling in behind.

Once handing the room key back to the receptionist, both girls proceeded on walking to the mission site so they can gather the potion and return home. Lucy looking ahead could see Lisanna was walking straight like military style trying hard not to swing her hips that she mostly loves to show off, but the blonde could tell the Animal Soul maiden was still mad about earlier.

"So are you ever going to talk to me about why you did that this morning?" Lucy questioning the girl with a hit of annoyances in her tone.

Lisanna still not answering, proceed to walk faster, trying to leave the bountiful goddess behind. Lucy getting slight irradiated from Lisanna response, trotted up to catch the girl arm in her hand forcing her to stop her walk. Lisanna still not looking her direction, just pushed the Stellar Spirit mage to the pissed off level, forcing her to pull Lisanna off the side of the road.

Lisanna not protesting, isn't shocked, when Lucy shoves her back onto a tree behind her, caging her arms on both sides of the girl head, giving her full on glare with Lisanna responding with her own.

"Ok listen Lisanna, I don't care if your mad at me, but dammit when I ask you a question, I better well hear something come from your mouth, even if it's an insult. You got that?" Lucy yelled.

"Fuck you Lucy, how dare you say I should response when you push me you bitch." Lisanna spoke finally to Lucy with anger in her voice.

"Well if I remember correctly this bitch was on the phone with her girlfriend, trying to come up with an excuse for us, so when we get back I can explain everything to Mira without the secrets, but someone thought it would be great to give me head at the same time I was on the phone." Lucy replied.

Lisanna looking at Lucy with a dumbfound face, just laugh her ass off hearing the blonde actual dumb statement. Lucy seeing the girl laugh was confused on why she was laughing instead of looking extremely pissed off.

"What so funny Lisanna?" Lucy spat at the girl in an annoyed tone.

Lisanna silencing her laughter, just smiles seeing that Lucy was becoming irate from her actions, she paused herself, looking up to see right into the blonde eyes before opening her mouth and replying to her.

"Lucy don't you think it too late for secrets and all. I mean come on we just slept together last night and you say that you don't want to keep any secrets from Mira-nee." Lisanna retorted back to the Stellar mage seeing how her eyes widen from Lisanna response.

"I mean come on, if you love my sister that much you should have told her everything about yourself and your past. I mean did you even tell her about the incident at the garden."

Lucy seeing that Lisanna was right with everything she was saying that the celestial mage dropped her arms from the girl head and turned around with her bangs covering in her eyes, seeing now how she was not really thinking with her brain now, but instead with her dick in her relationships.

"I can't believe I been thinking; I been doing good by Mira when actually I've been hurting her. Not just her, but you as well Lisanna. I guess I am no different from my counterpart at all. I'm so stupid." Lucy gritting her teeth, while chewing herself out on her flaws.

Lisanna seeing Lucy beating herself up, couldn't help but feel sadden that she brought this on her lover, when she knew she wanted to bring Lucy happiness, but so far wasn't doing a good job on it. Seeing how the girl back was still turned to her, Lisanna walked up behind Lucy and hugged her from behind, burying her face into the girl back. Lucy stiffen feeling wet drops on her shirt, looking around to seeing Lisanna was crying, still with her face in her shirt.

"Lisanna…why…why are you crying?" Lucy said.

Lifting her head, Lucy could see the girls' eyes were red and puffy. Seeing her look, made the blonde heart ache with wanting to comfort her, but was still upset with her.

"Lucy I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Lisanna sobbing tightening her grip on her lover shirt.

"I just wanted to make you happy when we got together, and I'm already screwing up."

Lucy seeing Lisanna burying her head again, couldn't take her sad expression, and turned around bringing the girl into a tight embrace with both chests pressed together. Lisanna surprise by the hug, rested her head on the blonde breast, while Lucy rested her chin on her head, while rubbing her hand on her back to sooth her of her crying.

"Lisanna I'm sorry to…. sigh…. I keep forgetting that your mine now and I need to cherish that, but you can't forget that your sister is my first love. I care for you both and what you did earlier was totally uncalled for. I'm still mad, but remember we promise when we got back, that I would tell Mira that we got together and that I still want her to be with us together as a family." Lucy said now running her hand through Lisanna head.

"I understand Lucy, I just…it hard seeing you with someone else and I know that I really want you more." Lisanna replied.

Lucy seeing that the girl tears were not holding up, made her lean down a give Lisanna a chaste kiss to stop the tears from pouring out anymore. Lisanna stopping her cries, inwardly smirk, thinking how she mislead Lucy to actually believe that she somewhat felt sorry for what she did to her sister. Lisanna knowing that she wasn't that intelligent like Lucy, but was sneaky and selfish though when it came to getting what she wanted and that was Lucy to spoil her more than Mirajane.

Lisanna seeing that Lucy hadn't pulled back from the sweet kiss, made her little sneaky antics perfect for her to rotate her hips onto Lucy skirts to see if she sparked anything. Lucy feeling Lisanna hips move closer to her, could tell that she somewhat still felt horny after this morning for the younger sibling, and thought a quickie couldn't kill anyone. Lucy taking hold of Lisanna hips brought the girl closer to her body that both their breasts were squishing one another, bringing a moan from inside their throats.

"Mmm…Lucy." Lisanna moaned in the kiss still not trying to push any farther and let Lucy herself take control, seeing how the futanari was falling into her seductive trap.

The blonde hearing the white hair girl moan, forced her to push the girl back up against the tree, with both her hands still locked onto her hips, making it hard for Lisanna to move. Lisanna feeling Lucy arousal through her skirt, made her grind her hips more into the celestial mage, hearing a groan from the blonde mouth. Lucy getting horny, tilts her head and deepens the kiss, pushing her tongue inside Lisanna mouth letting the vixen swirl her cat takeover tongue around her so both could taste each other.

"Ah…Lisanna." Lucy moans taking her hands and bringing the up to cup the Animal Soul cutie breasts, which made Lisanna whimper feeling Lucy fingers rubbing her harden nipples through her tight crop top.

Lucy feeling Lisanna hard nipples, retracts from the kiss, to lean down and lick the girl neck, leading a trail all the way down to the girl chests, which takes as an opportunity and engulfs one of Lisanna breasts again, but this time through her shirt.

"Ah…Lucy…it feels so good."

Lucy hearing Lisanna cute moans, spurs her on take one of her hands, and stick it down her lover shorts to rub against her wet slit, hearing Lisanna succumbed to the pleasure she is receiving from the sexy futa. Lisanna feeling Lucy playing with her pussy, can't help but to take her hand and stick it down Lucy skirt and begin stroking her semi-hard member until it fully erect in her hand.

"Ngh…Lisanna don't stop…ah…keep going baby." Lucy says not stopping her assault on her girlfriend breast.

Lucy still swirling her tongue around Lisanna cloth nipples, takes her teeth and pulls down the girl top over one of her breast, and goes back to sucking making Lisanna moan louder to the now skin on skin contact. Lisanna on the other hand keeps giving long strokes to Lucy shaft feeling it twitch in her hand, bringing her hand to the tip to give it more attention, the girl takes her thumb and rubs it over the futanari head feeling pre-cum come out making her spread all over the shaft to get it nice and slippery for the sex she knows they're about to have.

Lucy groaning from Lisanna slender fingers giving her an awesome handjob, can't help but to thrust into her hand making Lisanna gasps and stroke harder and rougher. Taking her finger, the blonde keeps rubbing her lover slit, feeling her juices flow onto her hand, making her lust sky rocket. Lucy takes her finger and rubs it over Lisanna clit making her moan the celestial mage name from the pleasure.

"Lucy…so good…ah…don't stop Lucy."

"Wasn't plan to sweetie."

Feeling her lust increasing after every bite, lick, and juice her girlfriend was dripping made the Stellar Spirit goddess pull back to get on her knees, and bring one of her lovers legs up over her shoulder. Lucy looks up to see Lisanna face all flustered and her mouth panting from the early breast sucking. This spurring Lucy on, makes the celestial maiden grab the girl shorts and pull them down along with her panties until Lisanna lower part was bare in front of Lucy hungry eyes. Lisanna seeing Lucy predator eyes made her feel red on her face from the blonde intense gaze on her private parts.

"Ah…Lucy don't stare. It's embarrassing." Lisanna said trying to cover her parts from the blonde gaze with her hand until she felt Lucy pry her hand from her lower part.

"Don't cover yourself Lisanna. Your too beautiful to hide from me." Lucy replied to the flustered mage.

Lisanna blushing now from Lucy sweet seductive comment, gasp when she felt a long wet lick coming from her lower part, and looks down to see the blonde lick up and down her slit tasting all her leaking nectar. Lucy hearing Lisanna lewd moans, made the blonde futanari lick vigorously her lover wet core, making sure she captured every drop from leaking out.

"AH…. Lucy not so rough." Lisanna pleaded not wanting to rush the moment.

Lucy not listening kept licking faster and faster until she felt the bundle of joy and decide to swirl her tongue around it, making Lisanna buck her hips a little too were Lucy had to place her hands on the girl hip, keeping her in place. Lisanna to resolved in the pleasure didn't hear rustling in the bushes behind her.

Lucy now sucking on her girlfriend clit, stop real quick when she hears movement coming from behind her making her get back and stand up really fast.

"L-Lucy…ah…what wrong?" Lisanna ask whimpering and panting at the loss of her lover sensually oral pleasure.

"Come out now!" Lucy yelled seeing how the noises had stop.

Lisanna looking up herself to see what Lucy was yelling at, made use by pulling her panties and shorts back up. Both prepping themselves for battle. When low and behold a group of bandits walked out from the bushes and behind the trees. All them carrying weapons and chains while flaunting disgusting grins on their smug faces. Lisanna changing into her Tigress form while making a hissing sound while Lucy pulling out one of her keys and hold her whip just in case, were both stop when a man who looks like the leader came out and spoke.

"Well, well! Look what we got here guys…haha… two whores for the price of one and one of them a futanari." His menacing smile growing

"You'll make an excellent addition to our sells."


	6. Chapter 6

**anCh.6**

 **Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated for a while; college was killing me, but I have been having time to write, but I wasn't going to post anything until I had written as many of them as I could. So pretty much I will go between posting my Yuri/Hetero stories as soon I finish the beginning chapters of some new ones' and other chapters of current ones'.**

 **So no more waiting right now here is my next chapter of Futa Lovers. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Fear, if nothing else was what Lucy was feeling right now, seeing that she was completely and utterly surrounded by a group of rugged bandits that were eyeing her and Lisanna like a perfect meal. If nothing else she was upset with herself and Lisanna that they both couldn't control themselves and that her secret blew up right in her face in front of these men. Seeing that she had no other choice, the blonde spread her legs apart, crouch down and balled her fist in a fight stance, waiting for the right time to execute her first move. Lisanna seeing Lucy ready for battle, transform into her Tigress form, alas forgetting she had trim her outfit down to reveal more skin. The men seeing the younger Strauss sibling revealing outfit, started drooling with forming hearts in their eyes and tents in their pants.

"Woo-hoo, that slut is sexy as hell. I know the boss will be happy to use her." One of the men yelled

out, the others agreeing with him.

"Yeah let take her instead of the blonde." Another bandit replied.

Lisanna getting scared at how all them were starting to surround, jumped a little when she heard one the man yell making the others still their movement.

"Shut up you idiots. Our strict orders were to capture the futanari, do you want to be punished by the boss, because you guys are a bunch of stupid horny dogs. Now hurry up and capture them. The ringleader yelling pointing to Lucy who was ready for battle.

" _Why the hell does their boss want me?"_ Lucy thought before turning around to catch a glimpse of Lisanna behind before catching a lump in her throat, from her girlfriend appearance.

The blonde futa turning a bright red could feel herself getting excited below with the eye candy she was being presented with. Lucy seeing that Lisanna Tigress outfit top was nothing more than a bikini top that left her breasts hanging out in a full display view, and her shorts nothing but a thong, that was pulled so tight you could see the girl camel toe and behind nothing but her tight ass hanging out. Lucy knowing that she was getting turned on right now, had to focus before they were done for. Seeing an opening with the men completely in lust mode over Lisanna outfit, gave the celestial mage an open opportunity to waste no time calling out her two strongest spirits to take them down.

"Gate of the Lion: Leo, Gate of the Bull: Taurus: Open" Lucy yelled summoning two of her strongest spirits who didn't hesitant taking action right away. Until Tarsus and Leo saw Lisanna outfit and froze forming tents of their own in their pants as well.

"Mooooo…Ms. Lisanna looking perfect in a sexy perfect hot body." Taurus said.

"Indeed Taurus man. I didn't know she was hiding all of that maybe I could get her own a date." Loke said grinning a smug smirk before feeling a scary chill run down his spine, turning around to see a scary blonde giving a glare of death in their view.

"Will you two dumb fucks quick gawking and help me take these shitheads down." Lucy said with a cold tone and piercing cold eyes to match. Making both spirits almost shit a brick.

Back to finishing what they were summon to do both Leo and Taurus started taking down each men one by one down, they both smirked seeing how all the men were not really putting up any fight and were giving them free openings making it really easy. Lucy taking Taurus key pointed it to her chest before changing appearances.

"Star Dress: Taurus Form" the blonde said changing from her tank top and shorts to a cow shape bikini top with brown pants that had one leg covered and left the other bare. Giving her two bun pigtails, cowgirl boots, leather gloves, and a leather belt with Taurus sign on the clamp.

Lisanna still not moving from her spot, tried not attacking sensing that the men were to enrapture with her appearance, seeing this was her opportunity to attack felt some strange presences behind her. Turning around fast Lisanna notices a cloak figure throw some pink powder on her that she coughs and inhale to fast that she notices her body was beginning to feel funny.

"W-What wrong with m-me. I feel so h-hot." The Animal Soul mage was panting before completely having her mind be taken over by a strong lust craze desire.

Lisanna not in control of her body started walking around the men, swaying her hips back and forth giving them a great view of her ass moving in sync with her stride. Seeing the hard on in their pants were getting tighter, she could help herself and decided to stir them up some more, by standing near a small tree and giving a little stripper dance around it moving slow and sexy with her cat like appearance. Twirling around the small tree Lisanna ripped her bikini top off letting them see her bare breasts. Trying to fight her urges and get back in control, the younger girl was failing and need some release.

Coming into the middle of the men that surrounded her, Lisanna got down on her knees and went to grope her breast feeling her core heat up more and more from the strong powder. Fighting with her subconscious she couldn't stop the moans that were escaping her lips.

"Ah…so good…mmm…look at me…ah…look at my slutty body." Lisanna saying words she had no control over coming out of her mouth.

"Wow she really is slutty let play with her guys." One man yelled, hearing shouts of praise behind him.

" _Oh my god, No leave me alone. Don't walk up to me. Why is this happening? Why can't I control my body? They're going to rape me. STOP IT! LUCY, LUCY, LUCY. Please save me, help me."_ Lisanna screaming in her mind, with pain hitting her in all different directions of the fear she felt seeing how the bandits were starting to unbuckle their pants and pull their zippers down.

Lucy not keeping eyes on Lisanna finished off another group of guys seeing the ringleader, trying to run away, but Lucy being quick pulled out her wipe and flung it too were in tied around his legs, making the bandit fall and hit face first the dirt ground. Turning around to see how her and her spirits took down a grand portion of them, didn't pass her mind when she turned back Lisanna way with panic and fear in her eyes.

"LISANNA" the celestial mage yelled, running her direction.

Lucy seeing the bandits ripping Lisanna outfit off, with her moaning to it, made the blonde blood boil with rage. Thinking they might had done something to Lisanna, Lucy wasn't about to wait around and see her lover get raped right in front of her eyes, she wouldn't be able to bear with the grief. Picking up her speed, the blonde was mere inches away from ripping those bandits a new asshole, until something weird happen….

Everything froze.

The blonde futa not knowing if she was either dreaming or her mind was playing tricks on her, but something was definitely wrong. Everything stop, from how the men and Lisanna had stopped moving, and making noises, to how the birds and other animals around were not in motions either. Even turning to her side she saw Loke and Taurus paused in their fighting stance meaning something was definitely wrong with this picture.

"Aw thank heavens. They all were getting so very annoying." A voice called out, making the blonde bolt around to see a cloak figure standing in her view at a mere 10 inches away.

"Who are you?" Lucy yelled with her fist balled up and face seeing red.

"Whoa, whoa aren't you a feisty one. I like that." The figure replied not giving the blonde a straight answer.

"Answer my question. Who the hell are you?" Lucy said again this time with more of a demanding tone in her voice.

The figure standing still for a moment, not replying back to the blonde was pissing her off until, the mysterious person saw Lucy fling her wipe their way making them dodge the strong hit it made leaving the ground smashed in pieces.

"I'm not going to ask you anymore after this. Either tell me who you are or else." Lucy giving her final warning before tightening her gloves, and preparing to attack until she caught a glimpse of the cloak figure putting their hands up in a surrender pose.

"Ok calm down I give up. You want answer find I'll give you answers, but you have to do something for me for spilling the beans." The figure replied, taking their cloak off to which Lucy was actually stun.

The cloak dropping from the figure to the ground revealed if not a beautiful but gorgeous woman who was Lucy exact height with dark exotic skin, purple hair that was long and wavy, hazel eyes, with a figure to match Minerva if you put your mind to it. Lucy also notice the woman wearing a ninja costume that supported a sexy spandex hooded bodysuit that had a naval plunging neckline that left very nice side boob view with a tighten tie detailing it, so they could be pushed out more. She also had attached lace up ribbons on her legs, with black dragon printed on the bodice, a black face mask and headband, and a pair of matching glovelettes. The blonde also seeing she had a pair of sais behind her back with dragon heads for the handles.

Not to say Lucy didn't find the kunoichi attractive would be an understatement, but the blonde wasn't dumb to let her guard down around the woman not knowing when anytime she may strike. Lucy bending her knees to wait for her moves, stop and halted when the woman began speaking.

"So you are the celestial spirit mage Lucy Heartilia are you not?' The woman making Lucy nod her head in reply.

"I am who asking?" Lucy replied.

The woman reaching in her outfit, and pulling a scroll out was keeping eyes on Lucy seeing her expressions, watching her every move. The woman untying the string around the scroll, rolled it down and began speaking.

"Lucy Heartfilia! My master has requested a moment of your time seeing how you are the only known futanari in the land of Fiore. She requests you take this opportunity to speak to her, this instant. Be warn if you do not abide by her offer, there will be very harsh consequences for refusal to accept her offer." The woman finishing her reading of the scroll, rolling it down to look at Lucy and see the blonde futanari eyes seething with anger.

Lucy pointing her fingers at the kunoichi questions her actions and reason on her master concerns with her.

"Why the hell does your master want to speak to me, and also are you the one who this and did you do that to Lisanna?" Lucy stepping closer to the woman balling her fist of tight.

The woman laughing jumped out of Lucy punch, landing swiftly on a tree limb, before speaking words to the celestial mage.

"My master did not tell me why, all she said was that she wanted to speak with you, and yes I did freeze time seeing how I'm able to that with my magic, and also on your cute little lover there…hehe… I did nothing much, but maybe throw some aphrodisiac powder on her, just so she would get you here closer in my range. The woman finishing her speech, smirking under her veil to the cold stare the blonde was giving her.

"If anything happens to her I swear…

Or what? Nothing is going to happen besides this all but an illusion you dumb bitch. How else was I going to get you attention?" The woman cutting Lucy off before snapping her fingers making the blonde turned back round to see the men gone and Lisanna in her regular attire passed out, laying against a tree.

Lucy sighing at seeing that Lisanna was fine, turning to see her spirits still frozen closed their gates so they wouldn't have to suffer no more.

"See the bandits weren't even real and your precious Lisanna is fine ok now. You shouldn't have to worry. Beside the powder has worn off so all she needs is some rest. Happy now? Now about my master." The kunoichisaid landing on the ground again.

Lucy turning her focus back on the ninja didn't know what to do, seeing if she refuses then they might harm Lisanna even Mira by choice if they find out she was also the blonde lover.

"What about Lisanna I can't leave her here." Lucy asking the woman seeing how she was walking up close into Lucy personal space.

"She can come; seeing how my master really doesn't want anyone but you, but seeing how her outfit earlier made you get excited I don't think you can deal with yourself without some sort of stress relief. Besides I don't see the problem when her tagging along, seeing it my word against yours on whether she lives or dies once we reach the temple." The woman said stepping in front of Lucy with a smug grin that was concealed behind her mask.

"What do want in return that you can promise me Lisanna will be safe and will not get in harm way." Lucy now looking with pleading eyes trying to come to an understanding on Lisanna sake.

The woman laughing, but seeing the blonde being serious couldn't help, but to smirk earning her wager in this agreement, seeing how she wish to just kill the white hair girl and drag the blonde to her master by force would be too easy. But seeing how she did come all this way for the futanari, she thought she might as well enjoy it.

"Well there is one thing you can do for me." The kunoichi walking up to Lucy and places her hands on the blonde shoulder, sensing her tense up from the woman touch.

Lucy looking at the woman was getting nervous and slightly turned on, seeing how the woman had literally invaded her personal space. The woman pressing her breasts onto the blonde own chest, took one of her hands and brought down to rub against Lucy still excited erection, making the blonde gasp.

"For my troubles coming all the way here to get you. You can do me the honor of giving me the pleasure I hear so much about you futanari people." The woman telling Lucy while still rubbing her hand up and down the blonde pants feeling Lucy accidently thrust against her hand movements.

Lucy seeing how this woman is asking her for sex right now was beyond belief. The blonde not saying the woman was hot and she would had love to fuck her, but Lucy was in love and didn't want to ruining her relationships she already has. Lucy removed the woman hand from her pants and grip on to her wrist giving her glare that would rival Erza if it could.

"What game are you pulling. You see I have a lover already; I don't pleasure women for fun anymore." Lucy said seeing how her heart spoke truth, but her mind was a complete lie.

The woman smiling under her mask, couldn't help but to see how the blonde words were not of truth, so the kunoichiseeing how the blonde was in her own little words of doubt, did something she knew the blonde couldn't fight even if she tried.

"If you're not going to give me pleasure. I might as well take it for myself." The woman replied before saying some ancient words and blew the exact same pink powder into Lucy face, making the girl loosen her hold on the woman wrist and cough while inhaling the powder into her system.

"*cough*…. *cough*…. what did you do to me?" Lucy said trying to catch her breath while feeling her eyes watering.

"Oh nothing really I just gave you what I gave your little cute girlfriend over there earlier. That same aphrodisiac powder that you saw was making her horny and shit, while in front of my illusion men. Well this aphrodisiac well let me control you." The woman laughing at how Lucy eyes were widen with shock.

Suddenly feeling her body getting hot, Lucy looks down to see her erection was almost about to burst through her pants. The blonde feeling her pussy throb and her nipple hardened, but also becoming very sensitive couldn't take the pressure that was building. Even with her breasts touching only her bikini top, the celestial mage couldn't help but to moan to the erotic feeling.

The kunoichi smiling, said words that Lucy eyes almost bulge out her sockets.

"Now that your horny, I'll think I have my fun controlling your body. So my precious Lucy I order you to come here right now." The woman said making a come here gesture with her index finger.

Lucy feeling her body move on its own, could feeling her subconscious somewhat pulling and pushing trying to win back control of her body. The blonde waging war with her mind, was being out beat by lust and sex instead of common sense.

" _Damn it! I need to win back my body, I mean the chick hot not going to lie, but I can't do this anymore. I need to take control besides what if Lisanna wakes up and sees me fucking this chick. I'll be in deeper shit than I am now with Mirajane."_ Lucy screaming on the inside wanting to be back in control of her body.

Once Lucy horny body had stop in front of the woman, the woman laugh seeing how Lucy eyes were glowing a bright pink seeing how she was fully under her command.

" _This is going to be fun. Besides my master already planning on using this hottie for her own reasons. Why can't I have some fun for myself. Besides seeing her dick is actually making wet as hell."_ The kunoichi speaking to herself in mind.

"Now that you're in my full command. I order you to pleasure me you sexy bitch." The woman told Lucy mind controlled self.

Lucy feeling her body moving on its own from the woman command, couldn't do nothing, but watch as her horny self-jump on the ninja woman, ripping her face mask off to reveal the gorgeous woman face seeing how she was more beautiful than Lucy thought before.

"Oh since you can still feel pleasure. I wouldn't mind hearing you say my name when you cum. So my name to you Lucy is Suya. Now back to what I order you to do. I want you to fuck my brains that I start seeing stars. Suya said.

Lucy seeing her body just work on it lust, saw how her horny self -pushed Suya down and proceeded kissing the girl. Lucy moaning to how soft and slippery Suya tongue feel, couldn't help but to grope one the girl breast bringing a moan from the kunoichi soft lips.

"Ah…so rough…don't squeeze to hard." Suya said bringing the mind controlled futa back into another passionate kiss, while taking her left hand to slide down between their bodies and grip Lucy cock in her hand.

Subconscious Lucy still battling to take control of her body, saw how her lust controlled body, was pulling the ninja outfit off, leaving her top expose for both Lucy to see how huge and plump her breasts were. The lust craze Lucy leaning down to lick around the girl areola, taking one her hands to rip the girl pants off with her Taurus strength leaving nothing but a naked woman under the mind controlled blonde.

'Ah…Lucy…ha…my outfit." Suya replied seeing how she was completely nude in the forest with a mind controlled futanari about to take her in both pleasure and excitement.

Mind controlled Lucy still licking the ninja nipples, slips one hand down again to plunge one finger inside the one core, instantly finger fucking her right on the spot.

"Ah…. Lucy…. ha…not so rough…ha…my body getting hot…. ha…you're so good." Suya feeling herself get turned on wanting to the celestial mage to take her right now.

Lucy seeing nothing but desire in her view, went back up to kiss Suya again this time rougher gliding their tongues around each other with the exotic ninja wrapping her arms around Lucy neck pulling the girl closer to her. Lucy only following in with the desire and need, thrusted her finger faster adding a second one to bring more moans from the ninja chick mouth.

"Ah…so good…mmf…don't stop Lucy…ah…more, give me more." Suya to in tuned with the pleasure didn't notice the shuffle movement from a white hair girl laying near a tree.

Lucy still not in control of her body, could feel her body getting hot, and hating to watch herself give pleasure to someone that wasn't her lover didn't leave a good taste in mouth either. Suya feeling her walls clench around Lucy fingers could feel her orgasm coming, not wanting to feel tired yet should demand Lucy to stop.

"Lucy…. ahhh…. I order you stop fingering me." Suya demanded seeing how the mind controlled futa cease her finger thrusting and pulled her fingers laying back on her knees, giving the kunoichi a chance to leaned up from her spot.

Suya leaning over to Lucy push the mind controlled futanari on her back and kissed her again, but this time taking Lucy top off leaving the blond breasts bare for the ninja view. Suya smiling lean down and engulfed one of Lucy nipples in her mouth earning a moan from the blonde mouth.

"Ah…nnn…Suya." Lucy moaned.

"It seems your body is reacting really nice to mine." Suya replied.

The kunoichi sucking and licking the blonde breasts some more, started kissing down Lucy body before stopping at the blonde belt. Suya smirking unzipped Lucy pants and reached inside to feel something really big and hot in her hands.

"Oh my…ha…you're really one." Suya said pulling Lucy semi erect member out, astonished oh how big it looks even with being only semi hard.

"Wow…. ah…Lucy seeing your dick right now…ah…I want it in my mouth." Suya purring seductively looking at the girl eyes seeing how she just nodded only from the lust.

Suya feeling wetter than ever from her pussy, stuck her tongue out and licked a long trail from the base all the way to the tip on Lucy dick, making sure to swirl her tongue around the tip getting it nice and wet.

"Ah…. Mmmf…. haaa…Suya…ha…. don't stop." Lucy moaned feeling how the ninja woman tongue was licking all the right spots.

Suya gliding her tongue around the slit, licked down stopping midway to nip so flesh in between her teeth making Lucy yelp, seeing how she moaned after when Suya came back up to engulf her inside the kunoichi mouth.

" **Slurp** …ah…. Lucy…mmf… **slurp** …so big… **gag** …ha…" Suya making lewd noises felt Lucy girth expand inside her mouth, bringing more gags from the kunoichi throat.

" _SHIT! I know I'm supposed to hate this, but she really good with that throat. She hitting all my spots and I can't stop her. And she sorts of looks cute as hell. Damn it!"_ Lucy mind feeling stress and pleasure at the same time not knowing what to do.

Suya still deepthroating Lucy, pulls back to lean down and lick all around Lucy balls, sucking them into her mouth while stroking Lucy cock.

"Mmmm…. Lucy you balls are ah…. ha…tasty…. mmm…. I see why women love you so much… ah…. **slurp** … **slurp** …. ha…. ahh… **gag** …so good." Suya moans feeling her core throbbing intense wanting to feel Lucy moving inside her right now.

Suya bringing one her hands to rub Lucy testicles, while going back up to blow Lucy some more. Lucy feeling in her body and mind how the woman was alternating between sucking her cock and squeezing her balls made Lucy feel pleasure that was beyond her.

"Ah…Suya…I ah…. want to put it in you." Lucy body moaning out wanting to fuck the exotic ninja so bad, even if her subconscious was trying to resist but was failing miserably.

Suya smirking with her mouth full, release Lucy member from her mouth with a sexy pop sound, rubbing her hands back up the blonde body before squishing their breasts together and French kissing Lucy once more this time with the blonde rolling them over and Lucy on top again.

"Mmm…. Lucy ah…. So good… I want you so bad…haa…mmm…. I never felt this way before from sleeping with a woman…. ha…but your different." Suya said pulling Lucy closer to deeper the kiss.

" _Even though I already have Mirajane and Lisanna what is this feeling seeing Suya flustered face. She looks so cute; please don't tell me I'm falling for her too. What the hell is wrong with me and falling for beautiful girls for the first time I meet them."_ Lucy speaking in her mind.

Lucy takes her hand again to bring it up, and squeeze Suya breast making the girl pull back from the kiss and moan feeling Lucy soft fingers squeeze hard around her chocolate globes. Lucy leaning down to engulf her breast again, pulled the kunoichi pink nub in between her teeth, pulling it hard while twisting it twin making Suya pull Lucy head closer to push more of her tit inside the celestial mage mouth.

"L-Lucy…ha…. more, more please… ha…Lucy I want you now… I order you to stop please… ha… stop Lucy baby please stop. "Suya moaning wanting Lucy to cease her actions, but at the same time not.

Getting up from the ground Suya walks over to a tree, leaving Lucy still on the ground lying on her knees. Suya with her back turn to the blonde bends over with both hands on the tree body, with her ass sticking out for Lucy lustful mind view.

" _Wow not going to lie. She has a nice ass, I mean it big and round. Lucy likes…. wait what the hell am I saying…ahh…I need to get control of my body and stop her quick, but still a nice fat ass with big tits."_ Lucy trying to resist the temptations, but was contemplating on it with her futanari mind on loose.

"Lucy I order you to come over here and make sweet passionate love to me." Suya purring seductively, seeing the blonde lust futanari run over to grab Suya hips, moaning when she looks down with wide eyes to see how big Lucy member has gotten. Lucy unbuckling her belt and pulling her pants down completely, hisses when the wind hit her hard and painful erection. Lucy subconscious also hissing at the feeling looks down to widen her eyes at seeing something that has never happen before.

" _What the hell! My dick has literally grown. That is definitely not a 10-inch dick anymore. What the hell did she give me or do to me. I never been this hard before not even with Mira or Lisanna."_ Lucy shocked and surprise at the gift she was given.

Indeed, something had happened, seeing how Lucy girl penis had grown 3 inches longer in length and 2 inches wide in width. The blonde celestial mage now sporting a fully developed 13-inch long cock that was amazing to the naked eye couldn't even believe it herself. Lucy subconscious remembering from her studies on her species was that 13 was the largest size ever in history of a futanari dick growth in size. The subconscious Lucy actually pleased with her sudden grow still worried how it happen.

"Wow! You're really big now…. ah…I order you Lucy to make love to me now…. ah…. I need your cock inside me." Suya ordering but in a pleading voice. That made subconscious Lucy actually feel like she wants to please the ninja.

Lucy body moving on its own again, rubbed her new dick up and down the ninja slit, hearing Suya moans very sensual sounds that were sort of cute to Lucy ears. Lucy still rubbing her erection over Suya clit, made sure to get enough of the girl juices over the tip, before moving on a pulse, Lucy thrust her 13-inch cock inside the girl hole, feeling the tip hit the womb right on target.

"AHH…so big…. ah…. Oh god your ha stretching me….do it Lucy please…. ah…fuck me now." Suya losing all ownership in her voice begged to be pleasure like a bitch in heat now, seeing how Lucy had literally made her lose all control over her body.

Lucy hearing her order, slide back to which the tip was the only thing left in before roughly thrusting back inside Suya pussy, hearing the girl moan and scream from the way her core was being pounded like a hammer on a nail. Suya feeling hit different spots, made her clench feeling the warmth radiating off of the blonde penis.

Lucy body and mind couldn't complain on how tight Suya core was, feeling how it felt like a glove around her, made Lucy grit her teeth feeling how the girl clench around her, feeling how wet she was from the finger fucking earlier.

"Suya…" Lucy said.

Suya turning around seeing the blonde eyes flickering from pink to brown, made the ninja girl panic a little seeing how the powder was wearing off, the ninja desperately tried to grab for her shirt containing the bag of powder, feeling her body being pleasure made it sort of a struggle trying to reach down and grab it. Suya near reach, moan suddenly holding her movement seeing how Lucy had angled her dick to hit Suya G-spot making the ninja chick feel heat build inside her stomach.

" _I must grab the bag before she takes back control of her body again. But do I really want her under control…ah…She so good at this. What would happen if she was in full control?"_ Suya speaking her mind, leaning down once more to attempt to grab the bag.

"Almost ah got it…. Yes!" Suya yelled grabbing a hold of the bag, seeing her opportunity to keep Lucy under the aphrodisiac spell for a little long, was shocked when she felt a hand around her wrist.

"What the?" Suya caught off looking up with shocked eyes to see a very pissed off Animal Soul mage glaring at her with menacing eyes.

Lisanna snatching the bag, poured some aphrodisiac in her hand before glaring back at Suya in her lewd position, sending chills down the ninja spine.

"So you want to use my Lucy for pleasure huh? Well why don't you have a taste of your own medicine." Lisanna spat back at Suya before she could respond blowing the powder in the purple hair woman face.

"You…*cough*…. *cough*…bitch I'll…*cough* kill you for that." Suya coughing and inhaling her aphrodisiac, feeling the effects on her body as she suddenly succumbs to the pleasure losing all control over her body now than before.

Suya now fulling indulged in nothing but complete lust and desire, starts moaning and mewling feel the pleasure of Lucy thrusts getting harder and faster inside her. Suya moaning to the pounding her pussy was receiving moan louder when felt her nipples being sucked. Looking down with hazel lust eyes meeting blue eyes.

Lisanna sucking on Suya nipples, lean back for a minute to take her top, shorts, and shoes of leaving her only naked for the kunoichi and Lucy view. Leaning back in Lisanna grabs both Suya breasts before proceeding back to licking and nipping the woman pink nubs feeling them hardening inside her mouth.

"Ah…no…. ahh…my breasts…ha… too much…mmf…pleasure." Suya moaning feeling her body being stimulated in two different directions.

"Aw what's wrong. The big bad ninja woman can't take what she dishes out." Lisanna still groping the woman breasts squeezing them seeing how she wasn't going to reply.

"Well since you wanted to use my Lucy it only fair that we get to use you. Being that an eye for eye and besides your very attractive and have this great body. It would be a shame to let it go to waste now wouldn't it." Lisanna purring seductively into Suya ear, but also sporting a mischievous grin as well.

Lisanna standing up, brings Suya head up and proceeds to kiss the kunoichi, slipping her tongue in between the woman lips, feeling how her tongue was in sync with her own. Lisanna tilting her head some more, deepen the kiss, taking her hands and squeezing Suya breasts again, hearing the exotic woman moan in the kiss.

"Ah…. Suya was it…. ha… you really cute…mmf… do you want me to please you as well." Lisanna says in between the kiss. Releasing from the kiss, Suya clouded only with desire, just nods her head, with Lisanna forming a smirk on her face.

Lisanna looking back at Lucy seeing her eyes flickering back and forth between pink and brown, made the younger Strauss sibling smile seeing how the fun was only getting started. Picking the bag up, Lisanna pour some more in her hand and blew it on Lucy, seeing her eyes remain pink instead of turning back to brown.

" _WHAT THE HELL LISANNA! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR FOULING AROUND."_ The blonde yelling in her head, but chocks mentality in her throat when she notices Lisanna transforms but instead of being naked still she transforms into a cat with a huge surprise.

"Animal Soul: Futanari Cheetah" Lisanna yells, before showing off with printed spots over her body, with a long tail, pointy ear, cat whiskers, and a….

….

…..

DICK!

"Oh this is going to be fun." Lisanna purrs walking seductively to the two mind controlled lust freaks, smirking about to indulged in her own fun.

* * *

 **So yeah I know I sped up the fight scene, but I'm not all that good with writing them but I promise I will get better. Hope you still enjoy, please review because your comments are what keeps me going.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
